


栀子花开

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff





	栀子花开

1已经更新完，老福特和AO3都能找到，就不放了。

让all，ABO，纯粹的男频爽文，第一部为《牡丹花下》，原名《十等分的花嫁》，亦晴天老师《大岛畜牲录》的姐妹篇，又名《我周围的哥哥们想我上他们怎么办》。

全文没有任何的逻辑可言，也不要跟我讲什么可能性，主要是方便大家自行带入搞自家弟弟。fw福利，泥塑粉福利。这辈子不搞雅漾所以高山原也保留，hyys和nyyy全拆，让洛，让爱回嘉，让南，让你琛王全部有，有坚定的唯cp慎点。

全员心机婊设定，对人性的探讨比较黑暗和畜牲，对人设有要求的慎点。

OOC，N18，国际三禁，还是想看的咱们再点，看完所有预警还来看完了来骂的wf我会骂回去的。本人别的不会，创粉出身，骂人撕逼不虚。

1  
“也哥，你说，如果我都要的话，会不会太贪心了？”

“日本动漫都是假的，那么多人生活在一起，不可能和睦的。”刘也看赵让，这个小孩，自己看着他从创造营开始到现在，虽然有时候并不赞同他的一些想法， 也为此跟他吵过架，但是到底，还是心疼他的。

“而且，人家再怎么编，也编不了你这种，七八个后宫的，人物形象都勾勒不出来。”刘也大笑着，推了在地上的赵让一把。

“说的也是。”赵让听了刘也的话，觉得有道理，就没再多想。 

“牛超，丰楚轩他，没事吧？”距离上次公布排名已经过了很久，赵让终于鼓起勇气，问了这件事。

他什么都告诉牛超，但是牛超不是，牛超从来都不跟他说丰楚轩的事，仿佛丰楚轩只是一个固定的炮友。

“他没事，伤了点，医院处理一下就好了。”牛超似乎，并没有打算提这个话题。

“等第三轮淘汰了，就好了。”赵让安慰牛超到。

“没事，反正最开始的几场，我也参加了，没什么权利指责人家。”牛超像是没事人一样。

“你为什么？”赵让还想继续追问，但是牛超眼睛斜着看了他一眼，他也就明白了。

“也算不上吧，我们公司那个何廖侣匀，盯着我好久了，让他如愿了而已，顺便带了几个人。”牛超将一只腿伸了出去，开始拉筋。

“这样啊，那你觉得的话，当时的场面，是不是很血腥啊。”赵让听到牛超参加过，按耐不住自己的好奇心。

“没那么夸张，就是人多一点的做爱而已，而且当事人，其实都处在发情期，即使有些不在发情期的，也会喂催化剂逼着进入发情期，大家脑子都不太清楚的时候，也就没什么了。”牛超一边够着自己的脚，一边不紧不慢的说着。

“那你，为什么要参加那种东西？”赵让迟疑了一阵，最后还是问出了那个问题。

“不知道，我现在也不知道当时自己是怎么想的，人在形成集体的时候，智商会变低，道德标准也会随之变低。”牛超也没有遮着盖着的感觉，说的很坦然：“你想想你发情期的时候，如果身边没有人，你的感受，我们的感受，比你们强烈千倍万倍，在那种情况下，不是谁都能保持理性的。”

“我知道的，我只是没想到，结局会成这样。”赵让低头自语。

“要怪，就怪造物主吧哈哈哈哈，ABO的性别划分，本来就不应该是对的。”牛超笑得很爽朗。

他曾经是艺术生，会用笔画出人生的轮廓，填上生活的颜色，或许对于这一切，他的看法也就是艺术化的吧。

“有种来打败我，如果我，没那么执着。”

“他们这穿的，是钢丝球么，真的是丑die了。”

“姚老师这个单边无袖是哪个高僧设计的？”

“何洛洛你带个无片框是准备去试镜哈利波特？”

看着第三次公演的演出服，来探班的周震南，持续贡献着金句。

“钢丝球就钢丝球吧，钢丝球也是颜值最高的钢丝球。”赵让走过来，揉了揉周震南的脸，却被周震南直接出手拍了一下。

“干嘛，不喜欢么？”赵让看着眼前的周震南，两腮通红，也不知道是不是自己揉的。

“不喜欢！你干嘛要揉我。”周震南低沉嗓音带着一点小傲娇。

“因为你脸看起来很好揉啊，肉肉的，皮肤又好，感觉像在揉两块面团。”赵让笑嘻嘻的：“你别的地方都让我揉，干嘛就不让我揉脸呀。”

“不让就是不让。”周震南哼了一声，迈开步子试衣服去了。

“好了，适当就可以了，待会要被何洛洛看见了，又要吃醋了。”任豪此时已经换好了衣服，刚好看到正在拌嘴的两人。

“那你不吃醋嘛？”赵让看周震南跑了，又转过来逗了任豪一句。

“我不吃醋啊。”任豪回答的很坦然。

“真的？”赵让试探的问。

“真的。”任豪义正言辞，展现了自己爹系爱豆的淡定。

“嘉嘉，嘉嘉！”赵让喊了两声。

“干嘛？”打扮的“闪闪发光”的焉栩嘉，听到赵让喊他，探头过来。

赵让坏笑着，伸手捏了捏他的脸。

“你是不是有毒。”焉栩嘉退后一步，挣开了赵让的手：“刚画完妆，别闹。”

“好了，你赢了。”任豪最终还是看不下去了。

“我就知道，你肯定吃醋了。”赵让嬉笑着，勾下身子亲了任豪额头一下，然后跑进去换衣服了。

“他怎么了，疯疯癫癫的？”焉栩嘉此时还有点懵。

“你又不是第一天认识他了。”额头上的吻轻轻的，心跳的感觉依然存在。

2  
明天就是第三次公演的录制，也是任豪的发情期。

撞日子有好处，不用担心公演结束的那个晚上再发生什么乱七八糟的事，但是撞日子，这至关重要的第三次公演，就很难表现了。

虽然平时大家打打闹闹的，最后都是任豪去收场，但是大家心里也都知道，这七个人里，只有他，目前出道还是未知数。

“你能撑到公演结束么，要不然，我们提前解决了吧。”赵让把任豪拉到自己怀里。

刚好一个月，这一个月发生了很多很多的事，他们的关系，也没法回到一个月之前了。

“算了，等到公演后吧，免得再横生枝节，只要你忍得住就行。”任豪靠在熟悉的肩膀上，变得很放松很放松。

他们六个人约定好，发情的那天，赵让只属于发情的那个人，这是他们给彼此，最大的宽限。

“让让，我要跟你说件事。”任豪躺了一会，最终决定开口。

“你说。”昨晚预排练很晚，赵让此时似乎也有些困意，说话朦朦胧胧的。

“你还记不记得一个月前的那个晚上，我们俩的事。”任豪讲起曾经的事。

“记得，那天我分化，找不到人，最后是强要的你，好在，后来，你没有嫌弃我。”赵让一字一句的重复着。

“其实那天晚上，我知道你会分化，我是故意出现在那里的。”任豪轻轻的说出了埋在心底里的事。

“我知道。”赵让的声音也很轻。

任豪的嘴角轻轻上扬了一下：“那你为什么，还留在我身边呢？明明，是我用了小手段，你不欠我的。”

“这个问题，应该是我问你。”赵让顿了顿：“你为什么，还留在我身边呢？”

午后温柔的光照在两个人身上，暖洋洋的，带着初夏的空气。

“因为我，喜欢你啊。”

“那不就是了，我也喜欢你啊。”

任豪往赵让怀里凑了凑：“可是我比你大那么多，也不一定能陪你出道，我就想，反正我迟早会离开你的，那就，多等等吧。”

“我跟他们，从来没有说过喜欢，或者说过爱，当然，被何洛洛逼着说的几次不算。”赵让抱紧了任豪，声音里散发着慵懒：“可能是最开始，只和你在一起的那段日子，说了太多遍了吧，后来，就说不出来了。”

任豪埋在赵让怀里，温柔的笑了，要按照以前，他可能会流几滴眼泪，但现在，他只想笑，那种小却幸的笑。

“那你喜欢他们么？”任豪趴了一会，问了出来。

赵让没有回答，他抬头再看的时候，发现赵让已经睡着了，洗过的头发耷拉在额头上，风之恋的香水味刚好走到后调，再次变成清新的柠檬味。

任豪没有再问了，其实他心底里，已经有了答案。

你肯定是喜欢他们的吧，但是无所谓了，你喜欢我，就够了。

以前任豪没想过出道这种事，他总觉得生死有命富贵在天，况且这节目糊了，出不出道，对他的未来来说，都不见得有什么变化，但是现在他想了，他想成为那11个人中的一个了，他想去陪赵让了。

哪怕最后他选择的是另一个人。

那本《从零开始学炒股》，他没翻多少页，也记不得最开始翻看的那一百多页，究竟讲了些什么。这些东西，都是满满的风险，变红变绿，都不由他一个股民决定，有时候能先一步嗅到市场的信息，就能赚一笔，有时候该跑的时候留恋了，贪心了，就容易被套牢，血本无归。

甚至，把自己也搭进去了。

晚上的表演很顺利，最终他们组和周震南组并列第一，赵让开心的，抱着焉栩嘉上窜下跳。也哥和朗哥，站在队伍的最左边和最右边，四目相望，心照不宣。

俄罗斯转盘，为了不真的闹出大事，只剩最后三个选择了。

仅凭那几个Omega，是没法怎么奈何得了小林的，在离开的时候，赵让看到赵磊，牵着赵泽帆的手，低着头，铁青着脸，混在那些人中间。

赵让刚想上去拦住他们，却被周震南和任豪拉回去了。

“少管点闲事吧。”周震南的语气冷冰冰的：“磊哥没有选择的，如果他们不帮忙，遭殃的就又是赵泽帆了。”

赵让听的似懂非懂，却在那一刻，忽然想到了什么。

“剩下的人呢？”赵让一脸惶恐：“他们人呢，虽然今天是我跟豪哥，但是，洛洛，嘉嘉他们呢？”

“他们……他们在另一间房间呢，你别担心。”周震南慌了。

赵让看着此时慌乱的两人，猜到了结局。

“他们就是去帮个忙，不会做别的事的。”任豪知道瞒不住了，最终说了出来。

“你记不记得那天你问我们领导的人是谁？”周震南咬咬嘴唇，像是吃下了一颗长满荆棘的果子：“我们告诉你没有，但其实，是有领导的人的。”

能在这片暴动中一个人独善其身，说到这样不对时莫名其妙的发火……一切都串联起来了，赵让似乎明白了什么。

黑夜中的红蔷薇，在风暴中肆意绽放。  
3  
此时，赵让已不复往日的温柔，任豪被牢牢地压在身下，双手被摁在床上，腺体被咬下一大块，白净的身体，处处都是赵让揉捏过后的红印，被吮吸的乳头，肿胀的很高，却又坚硬的像是有什么硬块，小穴已经被完全操开，粉嫩的纹理上布满血管破裂而发红的血丝，原本精致的脸庞，似乎有泪痕划过。

榛子咖啡的味道更加浓厚了，比一个月前，多了更多榛子的味道。

“让让，越来越强大了呢。”任豪的骨头彷佛已经散了架，整个人瘫在床上。

Omega真是一种神奇的生物，被蹂躏到极限的时候，却是他们快感来到巅峰的时候。

“下次公布排名的时候，你们打算怎么办？”赵让一边拿纸帮任豪处理下身，一边问道。

如果风暴不会停止，如果风暴的中心是刘也，那么，最后，只剩他了。

“我们人够多了，相信我们，我们会保护好你的。”任豪听着赵让的话，原来的兴致，已经尽数落下了：“其实我们最开始，也觉得最后轮不到你的，谁知道上次，他们一次性用废了赵泽帆和丰楚轩两个人，这次如果不是洛洛他们答应一起帮忙搞定小林，我们，真的不一定能保下你。”

“那磊哥，牛超，他们怎么办？”赵让心底里似乎已经接受了这一切，声音很冷。

“能怎么办？人都是自私的，在群体生活中，更是这样。”任豪起身，趴在赵让背上，下巴轻轻磕在他肩上，从后面抱住了他。

“对不起。”任豪像以前赵让对他那样，凑到赵让耳边，轻轻说了一句：“但你要相信，我们这么做，都是因为太爱你了。”

“是我要谢谢你们才对。”赵让清了清嗓子：“我肯定会在营里分化的，如果不是大家，我可能此时已经废了。”

“Alpha生出来，是为了保护弱小的人的，应该是我来保护你们的，可是我，到底还是太弱小了，如果我强大一点，你们也就不必做那些违背自己良心的事了。”赵让眼眶红了。

没有一个人天然是恶人，也没有一个人愿意做恶人，但是很多时候，为了保护自己心爱的东西，要做一些违背本心的事，做出那样的决定，也很难吧。

“你能不能，假装不知道？”任豪紧紧地抱着赵让，声音也变得有些哽咽：“黑夜里发生的事，就让它永远留在黑夜，然后，白天的时候，我们还是可以，一起开心的生活下去。”

“可是，你想让我怎么去面对也哥呢，你明明知道，我对那些事，有多么反对。”赵让咽了一口口水：“我真的不知道，也哥那么温柔的人，怎么会……”

“让让，我知道你心底一直有个人，我们都知道。”任豪最终还是决定，把那些话说出口：“那天晚上，我们也都闻到了你身上的玫瑰花香。”

赵让想说些什么，嘴却被任豪捂住了。

“我们想这样一种情况，假设这里不一样，这里有很多很多，强大的alpha，而Omega少的可怜，假设，你听到你周围的兄弟们，有一天在议论，说明天晚上，要轮奸孙圻峻，你想到他们平日里的所作所为，你想到孙圻峻弱小的身板，想到他那双楚楚动人的眼睛，你却没法带着他离开，即使告诉他，他也逃不掉，你会怎么做？”

赵让听着任豪的话，全身颤抖，眼泪，最终还是没止住，流了出来。

“你会不会说，我知道另一个Omega，假设就说是我吧，任豪长得不比孙圻峻差，轻熟的年龄更有韵味，而且，很久没有做过了，身上的激素更多，最主要的是，你会帮他们一起拿下我。”任豪的声音也开始颤抖：“你告诉我，你会不会呢？”

赵让没有回答，转过身来，牢牢地抱住了任豪。

“那不就是了，你会做出那样的选择，我也会，也哥，虽然他说他只拿高嘉朗当炮友，但是他们俩那样子，是个人都能看出来，也哥有多爱他。”任豪扎进赵让怀里，两个人，抱在一起，哭的像是三四岁的小孩被谁抢了玩具。

这个故事啊，奇奇怪怪的，有时候甜的让人发笑，有时候，苦的让人感叹，就像一天24小时，有白天有黑夜，既然不住在极圈，就总是有些日子，会有昼夜交替。  
4  
第二天起来的时候，已经是中午了，来到食堂，小林的身体素质还是挺好的，并没有特别大的异样，只是脸色不太好看，到底，还是伤到了。

“我要不要，去跟小林聊聊啊，至少，代替你们，道个歉什么的。”赵让吃饭的时候，忽然提起来。

“别了吧，这时候去揭人家伤疤，不太好。”周震南一边喝着碗里的汤，一边回答道。

他们已经习惯了将原本四个座的桌子拼两个变成八座，倒真的像是一家子。

剩下的人面面相觑，面露尴尬。

“没事，我知道了，不怪你们。”赵让看着他们，忽然意识到他们还没意识到自己已经知道了，便说了出来。

“哦，是么？”何洛洛尴尬地扒了一口面前的饭：“你真的不介意么？”

“只要你们之后别再那么做就行，我知道你们是为我好。”赵让很坦然：“我们总能想到一个更好的办法的。”

焉栩嘉看着冷脸的赵让，再看看一桌子尴尬的人，想要说什么，却又说不出口。

“今晚一起打狼吧。”夏之光跳出来打破了沉默：“我们好像还从来没有，一起做过什么事。”

“你的智商就别打狼人杀这么高难度的游戏了吧。”周震南惯常补刀。

“你个游戏黑洞还好意思说别人呢。”夏之光总是，喜怒哀乐都在脸上。

“我们七个人，要不要叫上朗哥和也哥啊。”焉栩嘉看好不容易有一个别的话题，赶紧接上了。

“算了，叫小林和闻闻吧。”赵让还没想好自己怎么面对刘也，而且， 他也确实想跟李昀锐聊一聊。

“翟潇闻太强了，我们这里，除了豪哥，没有会打的啊，怎么玩。”何洛洛一直跟翟潇闻不是很对付，自然不喜欢这个提议。

“输就输呗，反正开心最重要嘛。”赵让似乎并没有很在意。

“哦，你是真的认真的准备玩游戏啊，我以为是有什么别的意思呢。”何洛洛一下子红了脸，似乎想到了什么。

剩下的六个人一下子齐刷刷地看着何洛洛，满脸疑惑。

“哎呀你们都盯着我看什么，你们没看过动漫么？”何洛洛捂住了脸：“这种时候，不都是那种，什么输了就脱一件衣服，什么醉翁之意不在酒的那种么？”

“你觉得凭借夏之光的智商，他能想到这种东西么？”周震南红了脸，但是依然坚持不懈地，损着夏之光。

“周震南，你……”夏之光起身就想打周震南，但此时，可能是何洛洛的建议实在是太过羞耻，他好像有些激动了，大腿之间，已经有些深色。

周震南撇了他一眼，用手指了指那里，夏之光马上老老实实的坐下了。

“其实吧，也不是不行。”沉默了一顿饭的姚琛，终于发了一次言。

“姚老师平时看起来挺老实的，这种时候玩的这么大么？”焉栩嘉一本正经的看着姚琛，虽然他心底里也是一样的想法， 他知道剩下五个人其实也是这么想的，但是他实在没想到，这句话会先从姚琛嘴里蹦出来。

“没试过，就想试一下嘛，而且，大家都是睡过一张床的人了。”姚琛也红了脸。

交换过眼神，六个人心照不宣的盯着坐在中间的赵让。

“你们……”赵让看着周围或大或小，或明亮或黯淡的六双眼睛：“都这么开放的么？”

“这很正常啦，有什么好奇怪的。”下午，牛超听了赵让的抱怨，倒是一点都不惊讶：“你啊，就是太年轻了，其实很多Oemga，都很变态的，他们心底里想的那些事，就怕你接受不了哦。”

“不是，这种事情不应该只会在什么下三滥的小本子里发生么，还要喝点酒，大家都醉了的那种，可是我寻思着中午饭也没酒啊，怎么他们一个个跟喝醉了一样。”赵让此时还没缓过来。

“赵让，你觉得，现在的你，和那些被拉到练歌房里的Alpha，有什么区别么？”作为局外人，牛超一眼看破了真相：“他们是被强暴，你以为，你就不是么？”

“可是……”赵让想辩解什么。

“可是什么，唯一的区别就是，他们可能是真的喜欢你的，但是喜欢这个东西，与他们用你寻欢并不矛盾啊，感情的一部分，不就是寻欢么？”牛超踮起脚，摸了摸赵让的头：“他们也有心底里的黑暗面，现在掌权的是他们，所以提出一些奇奇怪怪的要求，也没什么啊，对你来说，又不会少斤肉，美色盛宴，多好，我也不明白你在犹豫些什么。”

“倒不是不行，我是受益方当然觉得没问题，就是奇怪罢了。”赵让小声咕囔着。

“好好享受吧，他们不会强迫你做什么，却又愿意让你实现他们心底，也是你心底，最变态的那些想法，这么好的日子，离开了这个岛，就没了。”牛超大笑了一声：“我可是听说，何洛洛找热巴导师借了些好玩的东西，今天晚上，你就准备在温柔乡，醉生梦死吧。”

牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流嘛，可是说到底，还不是死了。

5  
班服，班服里面一件衬衫，班服长裤，一件内裤，一双袜子，五件衣服，不能多，不能少。

赵让推开自己阳光房的门，却发现里面，坐了八个人。

角落里，是唯一一件紫色衣服的孙圻峻，旁边，是灰色衣服的翟潇闻。

翟潇闻为什么会来他很清楚，毕竟他盯着自己，已经不是一天两天了，只是一直没有找到机会，这次这么好的机会，自然不会浪费。

“你怎么来了？”赵让坐到那个给他留好的位子上，问旁边的孙圻峻。

“他们都知道了。”孙圻峻的声音依然是来自宝岛特有的软糯。

“我知道他们都知道了，可是，你不是告诉我，让我找别人么？”赵让的声音冷冷的，像是一种委屈与生气里埋藏的不甘。

“至少，现在我还在你身边啊，那样，我就还是你的，从身体，到灵魂。”孙圻峻往赵让身边靠了靠。

“那如果我不想要呢？”赵让生气的反问了一句。

“你要记住，现在是我们在嫖你，不是你在嫖我们。”孙圻峻笑着说了一声：“当初让你选择的时候，你没有选择，现在，你没有选择权了。”

有一阵毛骨悚然，赵让忽然想到，那些被抬去医院的alpha，王志文，肖叔叔……

他的Omega疯了，哪怕他需要付出的是甜蜜的代价，那到底，也是代价，就跟有的人说，巧克力是人类的天敌一样，吃下巧克力的那一刹那，美味是存在的，可是，他会给你的身体，带来难以承载的负荷。

“你别吓他了。”周震南看赵让此时已经被孙圻峻说的脸都白了，连忙打着圆场。

“说下规则啊，让让上帝，三狼三神两民屠边，狼赢得话，民和神都要脱，民赢得话，三只狼一人两件。”何洛洛说着规则：“如果脱完了还在输的话，就需要接受一些别的惩罚了。”

何洛洛眼睛转了个弯，从旁边拿出一摞“惩罚牌”。

赵让拿起一摞，看到上面写着“猫尾肛塞”“催化剂”等字样。

“当然，这些东西对我们让让不生效，他要做部分惩罚的执行人。”何洛洛继续补充着规则，边说边坏笑着：“大家都要好好玩哦，被举报故意输的人，将被剥夺被惩罚资格哦。”

赵让环顾一圈，剩下的八个人，脸已经尽数红了。

“人在形成集体的时候，智商会变低，道德标准也会随之变低。”牛超的话还在耳边回荡。

第一局，抽到狼的是夏之光，何洛洛和姚琛。

完了，一个是真傻，一个会装傻，一个还没懂规则。

打了没到三轮，三只狼就输掉了，姚琛选择了脱掉袜子和外套，而另外两个人，则像是约定好了一样，脱掉了外套和裤子，露出只穿着内裤的大腿，何洛洛的上衣长袖很大，刚好盖住下身，却又没有盖住太多，从外表看，反而像是没穿下衣一样，一对白花花的大腿，在阳光房的灯下，光泽满满。

“认真玩啊，特别是姚老师，不要划水了。”翟潇闻提出来，显然，这局何洛洛装的太明显了，这个8人局玩法是有利于狼的，但是还玩成这样，就不用说了。

第二局，抽到狼的又是何洛洛，附带周震南和任豪。

周震南和任豪对了个眼神，这局不能再输了，输了，何洛洛这家伙，就要脱内裤了。

第一个人脱掉内裤的时候，这个游戏的性质就完全不一样了。

好在两人都还算会玩，虽然何洛洛继续划水，但是最后还是赢了。

好人阵营脱一件，大家都选择了外套，姚琛又脱一件，这次，他选了衬衫。

结实的胸肌和腹肌，粉嫩的乳头，大胸，似乎很好摸的样子。

大家还在吃惊时，翟潇闻直接脱掉了裤子。

腿，大腿根那块肥美的肉，对Alpha的性吸引力，是致命的，赵让从来没看过翟潇闻的身体，这种杀伤力，随之加倍。

第三局，抽到狼的是姚琛，任豪，和焉栩嘉。

任豪到现在还是稳赢得，焉栩嘉虽然聪明，但是毕竟不怎么会打狼，姚老师全程懵就不用问了，这一局，任豪输的很轻松。

任豪自然选择了外套和裤子，他皮肤比周围人白了一大截，虽然大腿相对来说粗一点，但是也就意味着，有更多的肉，看起来，比剩下这些细胳膊细腿的爱豆，更具性诱惑力。

“任总您这有何洛洛两倍粗了吧。”周震南到现在每一局都在赢，也不知道是真的急了，还是怎么样。

焉栩嘉要脱掉第三件衣服了，老老实实地选了裤子和袜子，这一次，也换他玩一波下身消失了。

而姚琛，应该要脱内裤了。

众人盯着姚琛，姚老师身材好是总所周知的，这也是他们一行人最担心的情况。要胸有胸，要屁股有屁股，要腹肌有腹肌，要长腿有长腿。

最重要的，他的发情期是后天，对于赵让来说，这还是一片尚未开发的，肥美土地。

纤细的手指解开肚子前裤子的绳结，轻轻拨进裤缝的松紧带，往下轻轻一扯，开始是黑色的丝质内裤，慢慢往下，是白皙紧实的大腿，一点轻轻的绒毛，既有男性本身的魅力，又不是太具有攻击性。褪到关节，也许是长期的练舞，膝盖有磨损，变成了偏红的粉色，就像是，春日里的油桃。大腿有肉，小腿纤细，一双翘臀不输也哥，连旁白的Omega们，都吃了一惊。

他还想继续脱内裤，但是被周震南从后面捏了一下，赵让也觉得不太好，大家马虎一下，就没脱。

“我那天跟你们说，这货眼珠子都快长人家身上了，你们还不信。”焉栩嘉提起了海边拉练那天的事，把大家拉回了现实。

赵让丢人的咽了一口口水，这个屋子里坐了八个人，今晚，他怕是在劫难逃。  
6  
（6-7两章含BDSM内容，且非常高能，请未成年和不能接受的同学直接进入第八章，不影响剧情）  
“玩到这里，可以了吧，十点了，大家睡觉吧。”赵让一边全力压制着自己的欲望，脖颈的抑制贴不断刺激着他，他现在已经意识到了不能任由这个游戏发展下去，必须做点什么了。

“为什么，你之前十点从来没有睡过吧。”周震南回答到，跟这些人睡在一起这么久，想在作息上撒谎，太难了。

“不是，你们万一都脱完了，彼此不尴尬么？而且，你们那个惩罚，让大家都看着，此外，这里，孙圻峻和翟潇闻，还算是外人是吧。”赵让的话里满满的求生欲，却倒也是实情。

众人看了彼此一眼，兴奋之余，在这些人面前裸体，还做羞羞的事情，确实挺尴尬的。

“这个也是，不过都玩到这里了，我觉得还是得做点什么，才有趣。”何洛洛果然第一个跳出来。

“这样吧，隔壁光光和南南的寝室现在没人，如果谁要脱完了呢，就到那个房间里去，让让抽一个惩罚，两个人自己解决，这样，总不尴尬了吧。”这种问题上，翟潇闻比谁都精明。

“我一次多长时间你们心理也有数吧，大家等着，多不好。”赵让继续推脱。

“不不不，这里面doi的卡只有一张，别的，都是一些小玩具什么的，用不了多久。”何洛洛连忙解释，他也很认同翟潇闻的说法：“但是，你要是忍不住，也可以，我们等就是了。”

“算了算了，多不好，要不还是睡吧。”赵让坚持要结束游戏。

“没那么简单的。”孙圻峻冷冷的说了一句：“这里有八个人，明人不说暗话，大家的想法都一样。为了能让真正玩游戏厉害的留下，最后脱完的那个，今晚doi，其余的，一人抽一张惩罚卡，大家没意见吧。”

赵让此时有点分不太清，孙圻峻究竟是在控制这个游戏，还是说，在救他。

大家纷纷激动了起来，这样的规则，才有斗智斗勇的意思，不仅要活到最后，也要偷偷结盟，哪怕提前出局了，回来后，也不能让对家活到最后。

气氛越来越奇怪，游戏变得烧脑起来，空气变得稀薄，赵让觉得，他们真的疯了。

姚琛无悬念第一个出局，他抽出一张牌，上面写着“不用手和嘴，指定物品拿取。”

姚琛看着这张牌，脸色不知道是难堪还是兴奋，他拉着“上帝”，走进了隔壁的阳光房。

“其实可以不必的，我就跟他们说……”赵让看着姚琛的细腰翘臀，其实已经硬了，但是还是出来解围。

“不不不，游戏规则要遵守。”姚琛脸红红的：“请好好享受吧。”说完，脱掉上衣，露出结实的腹肌，微微隆起的胸肌，散发着成熟的性感。

只剩一件内裤，姚琛犹豫了一下，也缓缓脱下了。

圆润丰满的双臀，赵让还是没忍住，捏了上去。

“所以，要拿什么呢？”橙子的味道随着下身的淫液滴在赵让搭起的“帐篷”上。

“就，那只笔吧。”赵让声音激动的有些哆嗦，指了指床上那只圆珠笔。

姚琛后退几步，双腿轻轻撇在那只笔两边，用手慢慢掰开后庭，小穴贴着笔，放开手，用力吸住屁股，将那只笔夹在两瓣翘臀之间。

双腿并拢，边走边颤抖，终于走到了赵让身边，松开力气，圆珠笔咣当砸在地上。

他似乎用尽了全身的力气，赤身裸体的，栽倒在赵让身上，大喘着气。

穿好衣服回到游戏里，看着裤子上星星点点的湿痕，众人心照不宣，小不忍则乱大谋，毕竟，大家都是冲着最后的礼物去的。

第二个是我们傻傻的芝芝，他抽到了“指定物品放入”。

“反正什么，都不会比你那晚抱着让让大腿喊着要更丢人了。”周震南似乎把怼夏之光，当作了人生一大乐趣。

“赵让肯定心疼你，但是你肯定不希望他心疼你吧。”焉栩嘉也很了解他的这位老朋友：“来，指定物品是这个。”说着，从旁边拿出一盒草莓：“吃五个再回来哦，不用谢。”

夏之光接过草莓，脸上的表情十分复杂。

“你要不想的话，可以不做。”赵让惯常善良，夏之光惯常，坚持规则。

他脱下最后一件内裤，躺在床上，用手将下身掰开，露出粉嫩的小穴，一脸羞涩地看着赵让。

赵让咽了咽口水，刚才姚琛的劲还没有缓过来，现在又来这一出，下体已经硬的有些疼了，但还是，按照要求，拿出一颗草莓，缓缓的塞了进去。

先是进去了一半，再往里摁一摁，将一颗小草莓，整个吞下。

第一颗，第二颗，第三颗，第四颗，第五颗……夏之光感觉自己的身体逐渐被塞满，软乎乎的草莓抵着他的敏感点，快感袭来，欲生与死。

这项所谓的惩罚，最巅峰的时候，其实是身体将其排出时候。

体温和肠部的用力，将草莓的表面挤得融化掉，一颗一颗排出，随着沉闷的落地声一起的，是混合着草莓果香的，粉红色汁液。

第三个是焉栩嘉，他确实不会这个游戏，他抽到了“猫尾肛塞”

插上猫尾肛塞并不是什么难事，他还戴了一个猫耳朵，像是小猫一样，长长的尾巴耷拉在大腿上，脸色桃红，一脸不情不愿。

“为什么我就这么惨，穿成这样不doi，难道拍照么。”

赵让此时已经兜不住了，虽然今晚注定还有一场，但是此刻，面对着猫耳猫尾的小馒头，他只剩兽性大发一条路了。

这一次很久，当焉栩嘉满面红光回到游戏场上的时候，所有人，尤其是何洛洛和翟潇闻，都满脸鄙夷。

游戏，这下真的玩开了。

7  
周震南出局，虽然他之前一件都没脱，但耐不住他游戏黑洞，抽了一张，四个大字“诱受模式”。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”夏之光第一个大笑，大有你也有今天的感觉。

让周震南去做诱受，真的是有好戏看了，这是何洛洛和翟潇闻的拿手好戏，但是让周震南来做，连夏之光自己都想去偷看。

“所以，要怎么诱惑你呢？”周震南惯例黑着脸，看着赵让。

“我也不知道啊。”赵让也觉得，让周震南做这个，有点太难为他了，但是他乐在其中了。

“我知道了。”周震南一把将赵让推倒在床上，脱掉了内裤，爬了上去。

赵让躺在床上，周震南小小的身体，此时坐在他身上，一脸邪笑。

“你是不是刚刚上完焉栩嘉，现在在贤者模式啊。”周震南问道。

赵让点了点头。

“那这样呢？”周震南将屁股往下挪了挪，刚好坐在赵让的阴茎上，开始透过那层衣服，缓缓的扭动着腰，屁股就跟着腰一起，在赵让的肉棒上，来回摩擦。

对于他这样血气方刚的alpha来说，贤者模式是什么，在周震南这样的人面前，不存在的。

“让让，操我好不好？”周震南用手轻轻捏着自己的胸，娇滴滴地说了一句。

再次回到游戏的房间，所有人都觉得，自己好像出场太早或者太晚了。

第五个出局的，是任豪，他抽到了“人体杯子。”

“这是什么玩意？”任豪并没有搞懂。

“就是，那这个注射器，把饮料打到你下面，然后，他从那个地方，喝饮料。”何洛洛坏笑着，扔给任豪一个注射器，一瓶小蛮腰。

“不脏么？”任豪看着手上的小蛮腰，浓稠白色的酸奶，真的很容易想到别的东西。

“大家来之前，哪个没有洗过，你就别在那里装纯良了。”周震南刚得了好事，此时也是兴奋无比。

“你真的不怕脏么？”任豪掰开双腿的时候，还是不放心问了一句。

“我以前，也帮你舔过很多回啊，没事的。”此时的赵让已经有些疯魔了，他像是一个吸了毒的瘾君子，期待，并积极的完成着所有的任务。

浓稠的酸奶顺着任豪的大白腿往下流，赵让轻轻吸了一口，这曾经难喝到至极的饮料，这一刻，也变得香甜可口了起来。

还剩三个人，何洛洛，翟潇闻，和孙圻峻。翟潇闻是冲着那个最终的大奖去的，此时的何洛洛，只有一个目的，就是不让翟潇闻得逞，两人争得很厉害。孙圻峻，理智选择了退场。

抽到的那张卡是，“帮忙口交到射出来”。

这张牌，如果不是真的知道是随意的，看起来，真的很像有人搞事。

“所以，最后还是走到这里了么？”孙圻峻看着床上的赵让，气氛瞬间陷入回忆的肃杀。

“你知不知道，我有多喜欢你。”赵让终于忍不住了，所有的过去一股脑冲上来：“我等了你那么久，你也等了我那么久，凭什么，我们的故事，必须结束呢？”

“因为，就像这个游戏一样，我注定不会是你的终点。”孙圻峻跪在地上，轻轻扯下赵让的裤子，露出充血的阴茎，然后含了下去。

就像当年一样。

方才所有的快感，所有的欢乐，所有的欲望，此时全部被冲散了。

几滴眼泪从孙圻峻眼角滴出来，赵让红了眼睛，一把手摁住孙圻峻的头，狠狠的将下体塞了进去，直接抵到嗓子。

孙圻峻吐了出来，咳嗽了几声，然后继续开始舔，彷佛一个机器人。

“我应该快走了，这一次，是最后一次了。”

白色的精液喷在他脸上，挂在长长的睫毛上，孙圻峻眼睛里的红血丝，都和当年一模一样。

这已经是今晚第三次了，还剩两个人。

如果说，孙圻峻的到来已经让赵让心伤了一大半，他之前说过的话又凉透了赵让的心情，那这场近乎告别的口交，则彻底摧毁了赵让。

“这个游戏不用玩了。”赵让此时已经完全灰掉了心：“你们两个，一起吧。”

剩下两张，一张是“骑乘式”，一张是“催化剂”。

赵让将催化剂倒进一瓶冰红茶，摇匀后，自己喝了半瓶，递给何洛洛跟翟潇闻。

究竟发生了什么，他们不知道，他们第一次感受到赵让身上Alpha的压制力，所有人都傻眼了，两人一时只能听从，何洛洛喝了一半，翟潇闻喝了一半。

撕掉抑制贴，催化剂的力量发的很快很快，赵让的脖颈开始发热，空气里，清泉流过茉莉花田，配上土里的榛子味，性的刺激，弥漫扩散。

都说何洛洛和翟潇闻，怕是岛上除了余承恩外，最擅长让人醉生梦死的Omega，这一次，同时面对两个人，再加上催情剂，所有的一切，怕是真的牡丹花下死了。

对，赵让只想到了一件事，那就是死。

清晨的光，朦朦胧胧的，赵让感觉空气里似乎有消毒水的味道。

抬头，白色墙壁，大理石瓷砖，全身虚弱的没有力气。

这里不是星光岛，而是医院。

床边趴着一个人，感觉到赵让醒了，也跟着醒来。

抬起头，乱糟糟的头发，下垂眼猫咪唇，是张颜齐。

“发生什么了？”赵让感觉自己的头很疼，记忆，还停留在上一个夜的欢愉中。

“你现在身体很虚弱，最好别说话。”张颜齐的声音很温柔，像是窗户里打进来的晨光：“你已经睡了一整天了。”

“他们呢？”赵让不忘询问他身边的那些人。

“你们那晚上玩炸了，早上何洛洛哭着去给胡老师道歉，才把你送到医院来的。”张颜齐缓缓说道：“胡老师也教训他们了，但是他们都是上位圈的，也没办法的。”

“没事没事，这件事是我自己的家事，不托大家烦心。”赵让很怕他们受到惩罚，连忙往自己身上揽责任。

“这件事没问题，主要是……”张颜齐似乎想说什么。

“发生什么了么？”赵让感到一丝不安。

“任豪他……”张颜齐迟疑了一阵，还是说了出来：“他好像怀孕了。”

赵让一下子瘫倒在床上。

8  
“妈的，我以为他只是胖了。”

赵让一直是个好孩子，老实乖巧，文明守信。

但是，任凭是谁，在被自己暗恋了八年的青梅竹马狠狠拒绝，又和两个小妖精双飞了一晚，最后精疲力尽被送进医院躺了一天之后，醒来被通知喜当爹，总是要忍不住暴走的。

“节目组那边现在已经疯了，你的那些小媳妇们基本也疯了。”张颜齐有些憨憨的，要不然，也轮不到我来照顾你就是了。

“不是，就那么一次，怎么会那么巧，就刚好一次就中呢。”赵让还是没想清楚，理论上说，他们每次安全措施都做得很好，除了自己发情期的那天，那一次太匆忙，没有做安全措施外，别的时候都是没有问题，怎么就刚好，那一次就中了呢。

“没事没事，你们当时四月中，你想想，要生的话，也是到明年年初了，即使现在比赛，到六月也就两个月，不影响节目组拍摄的。”张颜齐认真的分析着：“当然，这是建立在你们确定要要的情况。”

“还能不要么。”赵让抱怨了一句，他现在脑子一片混乱，本来，那天晚上的事就已经很疯魔了，现在倒好，一波未平一波又起。

“他发现的早，现在才一个月多，理论上，想打是可以打的。”张颜齐嗫嚅了一句。

听到这句话，赵让脑子里突然放起了电影，《致青春》里，女主陪着女儿去打胎，昏暗的医院回廊，最后那一句矫情的“你还有我呢”。

饶雪漫和郭敬明都封笔好多年了，还是别搞这一套了吧。

赵让摇摇头，尽力让自己变得清醒一点，这个孩子是肯定得要的，就是，现在，怎么跟家里说，怎么跟公司说，怎么跟圈子里的人交代，怎么跟剩下几个老婆交待，生出来怎么带……想着想着，脑子又爆了。

“他们人呢？”赵让问着，就要下床，却被手上的吊针牵制了。

“你先多调养几天吧，他们也都是成年人了，能照顾好自己，而且你现在回去，一个身体虚弱，另一个，怕是事情就更麻烦了。”张颜齐赶紧把赵让扶回了床上。

“谢谢你啊颜齐，还要麻烦你照顾我，你让他们来就可以的，你赶紧回去休息休息吧，我看你眼睛里都是红血丝，肯定很累吧。”赵让客套着，一方面确实感谢张颜齐，另一方面，他也想尽快见到他的家人们，尝试着把事情理清楚。

“没事的，我在这照顾你挺好的。”张颜齐似乎没有要走的意思：“你想想，他们那么多人，谁来照顾你呢，谁来都不公平，要是都来，本来何洛洛和翟潇闻就不对付，那天晚上之后，更不对付了，把他们都找过来打架么？豪哥那边嘉嘉在照顾，你放心，我跟南南和姚琛关系那么好，以后出道了大家也要一起生活，现在就当适应适应了。”

张颜齐哇啦哇啦说了一大堆话，赵让一句都没听进去，但是感觉好像很有道理又很妥帖的样子，也就没在说什么。

“对了，孙圻峻，孙圻峻他还好么？”赵让刚准备躺下休息，脑子里忽然又蹦出来一个人。

“他，他挺好的啊，他跟翟潇闻不一样，翟潇闻现在都直接把你当老公看的，孙圻峻虽然那晚也参与了，但是他离开后，就没有再往你们那里面凑了。”张颜齐似乎并不知道赵让和孙圻峻曾经的故事，说起来，也像是一个无关紧要的人。

赵让听着，却字字诛心，一把倒了下去。

再次醒来的时候，已经到了晚上，身体的感觉好了很多，不再是曾经那种被掏空的感觉了，想着洗个澡，应该也就差不多了。

睁开眼睛，为了让他能睡好，张颜齐只开了一个小台灯，此时，正在很认真的拿水果刀，削一个苹果，一片一片的，看起来很像削一个长的，连贯的苹果皮，却总是，削了两三下就断了，哗啦一下掉进垃圾桶里，和塑料袋碰撞出哗啦哗啦的声音。

本来很沉重的琐事，赵让看着张颜齐削苹果皮，暖黄色的灯光照在苹果上，也透过张颜齐有些乱糟糟的头发，侧脸本来是方方的，却没感觉凌厉，反而很温和，赵让一瞬间，感觉很宁静，也许是因为真的累了，也许只是因为医院这个地方，天然的安静。

一个没注意，苹果咣当落进垃圾桶。

赵让扑哧一声笑了出来。

“你干嘛，你削的好你自己起来削，给你削苹果你还要嘲笑我。”张颜齐笑得有些腼腆。

“我也没叫你给我削苹果啊。”赵让逗了张颜齐一句。

对付爹系爱豆，赵让还是有一套自己的技巧的，毕竟从某种意义上说，任豪和焉栩嘉，都属于这个类型。

“帮南南和姚琛削的。”张颜齐从桶里捡起那个削了一半的苹果，到旁边的洗手池冲了冲，递给了赵让。

“这都掉垃圾桶里了你还给我吃。”赵让偏过脸，一脸傲娇。

“垃圾桶里就几片苹果皮，而且我不是冲过了么。”张颜齐又往赵让嘴边送了送：“你已经是一个孩子的爹了，你要习惯以后常吃剩下的东西，现在就要适应适应。”

赵让转过身来，脑子里一下想到，很多年后，在一个到处都是玩具的家里，任豪递给他半瓶孩子喝了一半的牛奶，然后自己为了不浪费东西喝下去的场景。

感觉有点恐怖。

张颜齐的手捏着苹果两端，赵让张开嘴，咬了一口，苹果的清脆和甘甜冲进身体，一下子舒络了许多。

“咋样，好吃吧。”张颜齐一脸得意。

赵让又咬了一口，舌头顺着，舔到了张颜齐的手指。

指尖突然传来另一个人的柔软和温热，张颜齐颤抖了一下，但是没有把手收回来。

赵让抬头看了张颜齐一眼，即使在模糊的台灯灯光下，也能看出他的脸红。

赵让微微笑了一下，继续沿着苹果往上舔，拿舌尖轻轻碰着张颜齐的指尖。

“我让你去照顾他，你照顾的，还真全面啊。”

周震南看着归来的赵让紧紧牵着张颜齐的手，对着张颜齐翻了一个大大的白眼。

“你又没说不行。”张颜齐红着脸跟周震南耍着无赖。

“还有你，都快当爹的人了，怎么还是这个样子。”

周震南又拿手指戳了赵让的额头一下，赵让身体往后一仰，又一次躲开了。

9  
最后一次公布排名，选在了一个大家一起做谢师宴的晚上。

这个谢师宴挺搞笑的，看过101的或许都会记得，Ella是怎么声泪俱下的去跟那些小姑娘讲，杨超越被老天爷扔了一碗饭，吃的有多不容易，那几分钟是整个101最暴风催泪的一段，没人活得很容易，有时候别抱怨老天爷没给你你想要的东西，最痛苦的事永远是，老天爷给了你你原本并不想要，但是大家都想要的东西，你明明用尽了所有的努力去接下，却发现在嫉妒的人言里，你永远是德不配位。

可是这一季的导师，或者说班主任，好像并没有在他们的成长中起到什么至关重要的作用，如果非要说有，大概也只是在不要让他们自相残杀的太惨时给一点不疼不痒的建议，或者提醒一下他们，要注意安全。

然而没有任何卵用，该怀孕的人，到最后，还是怀上了。

赵让回来已经两天了，大家都心照不宣的，不再提那天晚上的事，一个是，大家都做了比较奇怪的事，虽然那时候不知道自己是怎么想的，但是到底还是做了，既然都有黑历史，就不要一起尴尬了吧。

“留么？”

“留。”

“好。”

任豪的事解决起来也并没有想象中那么复杂，他们是不可能放弃这个孩子的，虽然之后可能会遇到各种各样乱七八糟的事，但是，现在，也不想想那么多了。

原本拥挤的床铺，加上张颜齐和翟潇闻后，变得更加拥挤了，最后，节目组看上位圈基本聚齐了，也没办法说他们什么，只能人工又买了两张更大的床，把原本的阳光房填满了，才勉强睡下。

“你们这，生活条件够艰苦的啊，还睡起大通铺起来了，温州一家人？”高嘉朗吐槽了一句，却只有任豪一个人笑了。

“温州一家人，应该不是他们那时代的东西吧。”张远进来补了一句，高嘉朗这才意识到。

“不过让让，你这也确实，太夸张了。”张远也看不下去了，整个床铺，给人一种贫民窟的感觉。

“那也没办法啊，要是分开睡了，谁知道某些人是不是又下药了呢？”翟潇闻笑着在床上打滚，并不忘讽刺一句。

“本来吧， 原来那个床，八个人挺好的，就是不知道哪个狗皮膏药非要来贴一下。”何洛洛也不落下风，跟着讽刺了一句。

“这句话听的有意思，这都是倒贴过来的，你是在说谁啊？”两人之间的火药味越来越浓。

“行了，我看那天晚上你们俩不是相处的挺好的么，好像还亲了一下，现在吵什么呢？”赵让已经掌握了治这两个人最好的办法，那就是提让他住院的那天晚上。

虽然美好，但是尴尬。

分工，布置，做饭，烤串，机动……

今天很奇怪，大家仿佛约好了一样，四散到各个项目里去，没有再跟以前那种过年式的，全部挤在赵让身边了。

“一个你安全了，然后之后的事，豪哥怀上了，如果要选一个，你也没得选了是吧。”牛超小声拉着赵让说：“你小子，好日子或许到头了。”

“这种好日子，谁想要，谁拿去吧。”赵让似懂非懂地听着牛超的话，嘴上说的，也不知道是不是心里话。

但是，说到底，也没散开多少。

张颜齐去了烤串，周震南夏之光和焉栩嘉在机动，其余的人，还是集中在厨房。

“赵让，洗个碗”“赵让，切个葱”“赵让，把土豆剥个皮”。

赵让在A班厨房和水龙头自建来回奔跑着，一会去任豪那里蹭个排骨，一会去姚琛那里吃个虾，一会去张颜齐那里蹭个烧烤。

“你在这吸油烟没事么？”赵让看着在B班旁边站着的任豪，还是不放心，问了一句。

“才一个月，你也太夸张了。”任豪听着赵让的关心，也不知道是该笑还是该说些什么。

“不是说这些油烟会有什么致癌物啥的么，还是离远一点比较好，万一以后生出来有什么问题怎么办？”赵让特别一本正经的问道。

“那你现在能离我远点么，别在这碍手碍脚的。”任豪无语了，赶走了赵让。

F班那里，何洛洛也开始了自己的爱心餐制作。

“何洛洛，你这虾怎么放这么多水啊，你是准备水煮虾仁么？”姚琛看何洛洛第一步就不太对劲，这虾仁，明显腥了。

“这个做出来很好吃的。”何洛洛看着旁边肖叔叔的虾仁已经炒至金黄出锅，而自己的虾仁好像还没有变色，也不知道是不是真的急了，连忙辩解到。

加了蛋液，蛋液里又放了面粉，还有一勺看起来就很唬人的盐。

“你这是要做个蛋饼么？”姚琛实在看不下去了，还是问了一句。

“是啊，做给赵让的。”何洛洛认真地看着锅里的蛋饼，像是个认真为男朋友准备爱心便当的女高中生。

“你会做么？”

“不会啊。”

10  
如果说，何洛洛一直和翟潇闻有点明面上的矛盾，彼此看彼此都不是很爽的话，那陆思恒和刘也，就是高段位的互踩了。

此时，陆思恒，高嘉朗和刘也，正站在A班的烹饪桌前，做着晚上的大餐。

赵让需要帮忙，他想借这个机会跟也哥聊一下之前的事，毕竟今晚可能就是最后一次暴动，而岛上除了高嘉朗，已经没有幸存的alpha了，但是刘也又怎么会让高嘉朗有事，所以今晚必然有其他alpha，甚至不止一个alpha遭殃，如果能说服刘也，也许，就没有之后的很多事了。

但是他逐渐发现，自己似乎并不能接上话头。

“朗哥你尝尝我这个番茄炒蛋呗？”陆思恒用筷子夹起一筷头鸡蛋，喂到高嘉朗嘴边。

“高嘉朗，你那个锅洗了没啊？”刘也说的十分无心。

“你让那个谁，赵让去洗。”热腾腾的番茄炒蛋就在嘴边，高嘉朗使唤赵让。

赵让刚想上前，就被刘也一个凌厉的眼神赶了下去，只能灰溜溜地跑到B班去，假装在和任豪聊天没听见。

“赵让跟他媳妇聊天呢，没空，你赶快去洗。”刘也的声音，含着几分最后通牒的意味。

“好好好，我去洗，你把那豆角摘了啊。”高嘉朗一口吞下那一筷头番茄炒蛋，拿着锅，往水龙头那去了。

“小夫妻到底还是甜蜜啊。”陆思恒一边将锅里的番茄炒蛋倒进盘子里，一边酸了一句。

“是啊，还是赵让知道疼人，你看看高嘉朗，每天没心没肺的。”刘也回了一句。

“要不然怎么都喜欢赵让呢，也不知道我们这些老哥哥，什么时候第二春哦。”陆思恒往锅里丢了点蒜末：“再回锅几次，怕是连生育能力都没了。”

“是啊，不过任豪不也参加了好几个节目么，那个叫什么，下一站传奇，唉，是不是你跟他一起的啊。”刘也笑着继续和陆思恒聊着。

“赶紧去找彭楚粤，快点，再不找阿粤，今晚这俩人，估计要打起来。”任豪跟赵让在旁边吃瓜围观，听到这里，任豪意识到事态已经不太对了，催促赵让去找阿粤。

“也哥，我想问，你是怎么做到这个年纪身材皮肤还保持这么好的，而且比你刚出来参加快男什么的时候好那么多。”赵让走之前，听到陆思恒最后问了一句。

匆忙跑到烧烤摊，一群人正烤的热闹，张颜齐看赵让来了，细心捡了一块瘦肉，撒上孜然，拿着烧烤夹子，递到他嘴边。

赵让一口咬了下去，烫的原地跳了几下，咀嚼了一会，才咽下去。

“干嘛啊，这么急。”张颜齐看赵让嘴角的油还在反光，转身去拿了一张帕纸，给他擦了擦脸。

“小粤哥呢？”赵让接过纸，随便糊了两下，正事要紧。

“咋了。”彭楚粤看着慌忙地赵让，一脸疑惑。

“任豪让我来找你，说是呱哥要跟也哥打起来了。”赵让语无伦次的，但是彭楚粤马上明白了。

“是不是高嘉朗不在，他们俩又吵起来了？”彭楚粤拉起赵让就跑，路上问道。

“我也听不太懂，他们就说着什么保养啊，生育啊，参加节目什么的。”赵让还是有些懵。

“跟你说了你也不懂，高嘉朗人呢？”彭楚粤听着这些词语，大概明白这两人又开始互相内涵彼此的黑历史了。

“洗锅去了。”赵让被拽着进了房间，A班的两人，依然安静地在那里聊着天，做着饭，似乎什么都没有发生。

“你们俩，出来吃点烧烤呗。”彭楚粤一把抱住两个人的肩，把两个人拖了出去。

“不是，呱哥何必呢，朗哥都那样对也哥了，他也没机会了啊。”赵让十分不理解这波操作，彭楚粤当调解员，熟练的让人心疼。

“我都怀上你的娃了，你看看他们，像是觉得自己没有机会了么？”任豪捏了一下赵让的后脖颈：“这里才是真的，别的都是假的。”

赵让环顾四周，何洛洛正认真的煎着蛋饼，旁边的翟潇闻也似乎在炒着什么菜，姚琛熟练地，将一盘鸡胸肉倒出锅，再加上刚刚喂了自己的张颜齐，虽说是给导师们做的，但是赵让也清楚，待会第一个吃的，肯定是自己。

“你有没有想过出去怎么办啊，这些人都是要出道的，但是我出不了道，你岂不是唐僧进了盘丝洞。”这是任豪，第一次破天荒的跟赵让讨论未来。

“我不跟团住呗，咱俩租个小房子住。”赵让似乎有答案，也似乎没答案。

“先不说有没有钱，或者说公司让不让你出来住，你真的想好，要只选择一个人，或者说，只选择我么。”任豪问他。

“现在也没有别的选择了啊。”赵让似乎并不想回答这个问题。

“如果没有这个孩子，你会做什么选择？”任豪愈发认真了。

“我不知道。”

11  
“何洛洛，你这糊了吧。”厨房里弥漫着一股糊味，何洛洛黑色的蛋饼碎，出锅了。

“我先撤了。”赵让闻着空气里黑暗料理的味道，拍拍任豪的肩，消失了。

“你把那个黑色的弄掉，还可以吃，你再把这些混在一起，那真的不能吃了。”姚琛还是像一个大哥哥一样，指导着何洛洛。

“你尝一尝呗。”何洛洛此时表情也不太对，抓了他的第一个试吃者。

姚琛夹起一小块不那么糊的蛋饼，填进了嘴里，咀嚼了几下，表情扭曲了。

“你这完全是在吃盐啊。”姚琛吐槽了一句，何洛洛自己也吃了一口，看表情，确实不像是好吃的。

“没有，好吃的。”何洛洛还在狡辩：“我给赵让做的，他肯定爱吃。”

“太咸了真的，你别拿给他吃了。”姚琛好心劝说着。

“不咸，真的不咸。”何洛洛把蛋饼出锅：“这是满满的爱意你懂么？"

“我觉得，你这拿去给翟潇闻吃吧。”姚琛看说不动何洛洛，又不像让赵让遭受“无妄之灾”，半开玩笑地说了一句。

“我不要，谁知道里面有没有下药呢？”翟潇闻似乎听到了两人的对话，端着一盘土豆丝离开了：“赵让呢？吃完何洛洛的蛋饼，他应该就能明白我是一个多么适合娶回家的Omega了吧。”

“我要把这个做的很好看。”何洛洛蹲在地上扒拉了几下，最后，还是放弃了，然后又跑到烧烤摊去制作他的爱心餐了。

“怎么样，何洛洛做完了么？”赵让跑了一圈，又一次回到了厨房。

“你自己去看看。”任豪笑着那眼神指了指F班那边的人，此时，刚被周震南骗了吃了蛋饼的焉栩嘉，表情十分狰狞。

“这是何洛洛给赵让做的，爱心晚餐。”周震南调笑着说。

“你是在逗我。”焉栩嘉一脸无语：“给翟潇闻做的还差不多。”

“可能他想毒死我们吧。”周震南笑着，两个人眼睛转了一圈，看到了赵让。

两个人对视一眼，端着蛋饼，向赵让走了过来。

“拒绝，不吃。”赵让看着端着蛋饼的两个人，又逃走了。

“这是人家洛洛好心给你做的，你怎么能不吃呢，这都是人家对你的爱呀。”焉栩嘉开着玩笑。

“不吃。”赵让满脸都写着拒绝。

“那要让他知道了，你准备咋解释。”周震南继续问着：“那可是怎么，都要逼着你吃一点的，与其那时候吃凉的，这时候吃点热的，还能过去的。”

“你们就跟他说，我吃过了。”赵让也知道何洛洛，周震南说的也没错。

“那可不行。”焉栩嘉有些傲娇的说。

赵让看没办法，低下头，各亲了三人的额头一下。

“那边的，摄像机还开着呢，别太过分。”拍摄导演都看不下去了，吼了一句。

“这下可以了吧。”赵让笑嘻嘻地，往F班灶台那边去了。

三个人愣在原地，一时没有反应过来。

“这家伙什么时候变成这样了。”周震南摸了摸额头，拉着焉栩嘉走了。

“小琛哥这个做的什么呀。”赵让突然出现，把正在认真做菜的姚琛吓了一跳。

“在炒肉末，想着给你做个肉末蒸蛋。”姚琛继续翻炒着锅里的肉末，倒上酱油后，肉末已经上好了色。

“不是给苏老师做的么，怎么变成给我做的了。”赵让明知故问。

“哎呀顺便给你做的嘛。”姚琛被问的脸一红。

“那个，对不起呀。”赵让给姚琛道歉道：“前天本来是要陪你的，但是因为在医院，没有办法。”

说的是姚琛的发情期，讲道理，他的这些老婆里，也就只有姚琛，因为住院的原因，到现在也还没成呢。

“没事没事，身体重要嘛。”姚琛似乎也没有很在意。

“发情期的时候，很难受吧。”赵让蹲在桌子对面，胳膊肘支在厨房台上，双手托着脸，问姚琛道。

“都这么多年了，之前没你的时候，不也过了。”姚琛看着锅前赵让的脸，可可爱爱的，冲着自己笑。

“小琛哥什么时候做完啊？”赵让似乎想到了什么。

“啊，马上就炒完了，待会鸡蛋也蒸熟了，浇上去就行。”姚琛被问的有点懵，一五一十的答着。

“做完了我带你去个地方吧。”赵让起身来，走到姚琛背后。

“去哪啊？”姚琛感觉气氛有点不太对。

“去个好玩的地方。”赵让卖了哥关子：“还有半个小时老师们才来，应该是赶得上的。”

“哦哦好。”姚琛应该猜到了，腼腆的点了点头，继续炒着锅里的肉末。

浇上水淀粉，勾个芡，浓稠鲜香，淋在刚出炉的鸡蛋上，可以出锅了。

12  
“不是，让让，对面就是他们烧烤摊，要不我们还是回房间里去吧。”

姚琛被赵让拉着来到了大楼对面的草坪，仅有的几处灌木墙，才到半人高，如果身体稍微往上抬一抬，不到百米之外就是烧烤摊，即便是在黑夜，也是一览无余。

“我以为，小琛哥很喜欢呢？”赵让将姚琛推倒在地上，趴在他身上，舌头轻轻舔着姚琛的耳垂。

“这里太不安全了，万一被发现了……”阵阵酥麻传来，姚琛此时已经失去了力气。

“小琛哥不就是这样的么，因为一直都很温柔，一直都很规规矩矩的，所以，这样的事，才更令你兴奋，难道不是么？”赵让的嘴角有一丝邪魅。

“你……”姚琛感受着赵让的手在自己身上摸来摸去，轻轻捏着他的胸，侧腰，大腿……略带着羞耻的快感，逐渐蔓延。

“就是这样啊，一直是偶像典范的姚琛，不仅私下生活混乱，而且还野战，一边享受着被侵入的感觉，一边看着远处的朋友，随时可能被发现，这样，难道不刺激么？”赵让用牙齿轻轻揭掉了姚琛的抑制贴，然后，缓缓咬了上去，正式标记了这个早已属于自己的Omega。

“所以，要继续下去么？”赵让凑到姚琛耳边，轻轻问道，一只手摸着姚琛已经湿透的下身：“他好像很想要的样子。”

姚琛没想到自己被看的这么穿，这种在边缘的，羞耻所带来的心灵快感，比生理上的刺激强了不知道多少倍。

姚琛用自己纤细的手指，轻轻扯下了内裤，同时背着赵让，也帮他脱了裤子。

“那我，不客气了。”赵让撕开一片安全套，戴好后，对准小穴，插了进去。

“赵让呢？”端着土豆丝和新烤的羊肉串的翟潇闻和何洛洛，不期而遇了。

“没看到，你的蛋饼把他毒死了？”翟潇闻依然不忘讽刺何洛洛。

何洛洛看四周已经找遍了，都找不到，干脆放下手中的羊肉串，他确实有些事，需要和翟潇闻说清楚了。

“我能不能问你一个问题，你已经得逞了，你到底还图什么？”何洛洛质问到：“杜煜对你不够好么？小林对你不够好么？可是你看看你是怎么对他们的，小林我就不说了，你觉得，如果赵让知道，杜煜那晚是你约出来的，你觉得他能原谅你么？”

“那我也问你一个问题，你又是哪里没想对，非要吊死在这棵树上，甚至不惜用催化剂这种的东西。”翟潇闻也放下了手里的土豆丝。

“我喜欢他啊。”何洛洛脸涨的通红：“你就是图他alpha的身体，我们俩性质都不一样啊，你们俩根本不熟好不好！”

“如果只是你说的那样，那我问你，我上一次发情期的时候，为什么没有选择接受小林或者杜煜，照你说，反正只要是个alpha都可以，那我也没有必要洁身自好吧。”翟潇闻回答的也很认真很动情。

“因为你不想要夏日限定而已。”何洛洛忽然觉得翟潇闻说的有道理，但是还是不依不饶的。

“如果真的只是肉体上的，出去了alpha 那么多，我真的有必要，为了一个身边已经有一大堆人的人，倒腾那么多东西么？”翟潇闻咬咬牙。

“闻闻哥哥，你是为什么会选择我啊。”

时光哗的一下，回到创造营最开始的日子，那时的赵让，还憨憨傻傻的，可能是听了周震南的话，跑来问的第一个人，就是翟潇闻。

“选择你什么？”翟潇闻此时还在装傻。

“你肯定在想，要找哪个alpha吧，可是杜煜，小林都对你那么好，我一没分化，而长得也不好看你为什么要选择我，作为你的，怎么说，攻略对象呢？”赵让想了一会，最终卡出这样一个词来。

“攻略对象。”

“可能是因为，觉得你比较傻，看起来比较好骗一点吧，哈哈哈哈。”翟潇闻笑了出来，和赵让在一起的时候，感觉很轻松，也就没有再端着。

“可是感情这个东西，骗不了人啊，假的总归是假的。”赵让说的特别认真。

“是么，你看看这样？”翟潇闻看了一眼这个有些呆呆傻傻的小朋友，捏着他的脸，和他接吻了。

舌尖碰撞，双唇柔软唾液里是另一个人的温度。

“你觉得，这样你还分的出来么？”翟潇闻温吞吞地问。

“分的出来，闻闻哥哥真的喜欢上我了。”赵让突然笑了起来：“这不是我的初吻哦，上一个这样亲我的人，他很爱我，我也很爱他，所以我分辨的出来。”

“你看，你这样不就上当了。”翟潇闻的心跳突然变得很快，但是嘴上还是说了那句他准备说的话。

“是嘛，学习到了。”赵让转身离开了。

“你还真是，有当渣男的潜质呢。”翟潇闻看着赵让的背影，轻轻笑了一下。

13  
Seasons change and our love went cold 

Feed the flame 'cause we can't let it go 

Run away, but we're running in circles 

Run away, run away

性是一件很奇妙的事情，有人认为它只是一种纯粹的生理冲动和本能，有人认为它是爱最美好的结晶，有人觉得性不是爱，有人认为，性本身，才是爱。

这就使得，在有的人那里，性变成了一个迈不开的坎。

如果性是顺其自然的，我把自己给你，是因为我爱你，大家都懂。

这是一个很简单的道理。

但是，如果性是非顺其自然的，结果就大不一样了

不认可或者没意识到这个问题的人，就会觉得，你一点都不爱他。

所以，对于这个岛上大部分的人来说，他们认为，焉栩嘉爱赵让胜过一切，姚琛或许是喜欢赵让的，周震南也是对赵让动过心的，孙圻峻就更不用说了；但是，他们并不认为任豪，何洛洛和翟潇闻是喜欢赵让的，因为他们感情的开始，是从性开始的。

至于你说夏之光和张颜齐，前者胸大无脑，或许还没搞懂爱是什么；至于后者，因为这是赵让第一个主动去追的人，所以大家想认可，但是张颜齐本人在这其中也发挥了什么，大家又有一点怀疑。

任豪已经不想再向大众再证明什么了，肚子里的孩子是他的底气，能把这个孩子生下来，于他而言就足以证明一切了。

但是翟潇闻和何洛洛没法证明，特别是，这两个人在遇到赵让之前，在这方面的风评也并不怎么好。而两个人为了争抢赵让所做的一切，也都像是利用创造营的特殊环境，所进行的，没有什么感情色彩的狩猎。

何洛洛也不喜欢吃醋的自己，但是好像如果不吃醋，他已经没有什么方法能向大家证明，自己是真的喜欢赵让了。

一直默默无闻以为要离开的赵泽帆，第一个去查了成绩，留了下来。

“朗哥，陪我去查成绩吧。”

刘也看了一眼面前的锅，又回头看了一眼离开的陆思恒和高嘉朗，眼神里的复杂，化成一勺精盐，均匀地撒进了锅里。

反正也没有可能离开，何必戏那么多呢？

“挺好的啊，你念出来啊。”何洛洛扫了一眼任豪的成绩，镜头面前，还是要装作平淡和祝福。

任豪看着纸上的“11”，一时之间，不知道该说什么。

人气有没有那么高他心底里是很清楚的，就跟赵让即使再傻，也知道自己的排名背后，有多少他不愿意了解的东西。

“他们选择了我，肯定有他们的道理，市场分析，他们总是做的更好的，只是我担心……”下楼梯的时候，任豪还有些惴惴不安。

“担心什么？”何洛洛此时心里想的是别的事，只是嘴面上附和几句。

“出道后会经历什么我在这行摸爬滚打这么多年了也知道，我只是担心，如果我没出道，孩子生出来还好说，大不了我不说是谁的，回去自己养着。”任豪的声音里满是犹豫：“但是如果我出道了，这个孩子，该怎么说呢，如果到时候耽误你们，又该怎么办？”

“别想那么多了，就跟你说的，他们选你肯定有他们的理由，你就正常表现，如果真的出道了，我相信让让会很开心的。”何洛洛似是而非的安慰着任豪。

王老师刚刚离开，在这个时候进入出道位，其中象征意味，不言而喻。

“你的意思是，腾讯那边……”

最大的敌人往往有时是最心灵相通的人，何洛洛想了一圈，这件事，他能告诉，或者说告诉了后能得到自己期待的反应的人，似乎只有翟潇闻。

“我觉得，他们有很大可能会把他选进来。”何洛洛听了翟潇闻的质疑，也只能跟着点点头。

“那我们完了。”翟潇闻身体往后一仰，长叹一口气：“他不进来，天高皇帝远的，还好说；他进来了，那赵让也没什么选择的余地了。”

“你进了？”赵让看着任豪的成绩单，也有些吃惊。

“进了。”任豪自己都不相信，反复确认着，不知道是不是搞错了。

“太好了，那以后就方便很多啊。”赵让虽然一时还没搞清楚状况，但是总是好事的，一下子抱住了任豪。

“你先想想以后的事。”任豪很冷静，现在对他来说，这件事几乎可以算的上是“变故”了：“他们知道了会怎么想怎么做，即使他们放弃了，我们总不能，在团里把孩子生下来吧。”

任豪的担心是有道理的，他进入出道位的消息陆续传到了赵让的各个老婆那里，大家的反应，都或多或少有些不对。

“盯着何洛洛和翟潇闻。”周震南拉着张颜齐和姚琛，淡淡的说了一句：“如果你们也是真的喜欢他的话。”

“可是今晚，还有那件事，我们这样散开了，即使防住了那俩做什么事，也防不住别人啊。”姚琛想的也很清楚，但是现在两件事夹在一起，腹背受敌，不知怎么处理。

“我去拖住翟潇闻，张颜齐你去搞定何洛洛，至于别的事，交给南南吧。”焉栩嘉此时也已经知道了这件事，非常时期要有非常手段，现在，他们暂时先想不到别的事了，保护赵让，也保护其他的人，才是最重要的事。

“那我们怎么办？”何洛洛此时已经失去了主意，他这次，是真的慌了。

“你是真的喜欢他么？”翟潇闻盯着何洛洛的眼睛，又一次回到了那个他们吵了很久的问题。

“是的，我向你道歉，我知道你也是，之前是我太小心眼，爱吃醋，因为我总觉得，我们俩会撞型。”何洛洛大概也没想到，他和翟潇闻解开心结，是在这种时候吧。

“那我们，就放手吧。”

14  
“大狗，今天，我们应该就要离开了吧。”在去查成绩的路上，孙圻峻笑着跟任世豪讲，仿佛完成了某种仪式，最终解脱了。

“是啊，明天就能出去了。”面对淘汰，任世豪倒是和孙圻峻一样的坦然。

“出去了想干嘛呢？”孙圻峻问：“还继续干这一行么？”

“虽然糊，但总是有粉丝了，不能辜负他们不是。”任世豪长叹一口气，拿出了两人信封。

“你说咱们C班，最后还会剩人么？”孙圻峻看了一眼，结果并不令人吃惊。

“是不是，黄老师还可以救一个人。”任世豪想了想，忽然想到这个机制。

“好像是，不过，无论谁留下来了，应该都挺难过的，倒不如就此离开为好。”

两个人居然出奇的并没有失望，就像这个营里目前大部分的人一样，出道已是无望的事，继续下去也只剩煎熬。

“要离开了么？”赵让看到孙圻峻和任世豪下来了，第一个上来问，虽然这个问题几乎没有什么悬念。

“是啊，离开了。”孙圻峻的声音带着一种释然。

“那你好好保重，我们出去了再见。”赵让此时也不知道该安慰些什么，只能客套几句。

“好，我们出去再见。”

两人的关系，从那晚开始，已经完全跌到冰点。

“你有想过今晚怎么办么？”沉默了一会，孙圻峻最终还是放心不下：“最后一晚了，你打算怎么办？”

“我不知道他们会怎么办？”赵让用眼神指了一下旁边正盯着他们的周震南：“而且任豪进出道位了，我怕，不仅外面有事，里面也要闹。”

“需要我帮忙么？”孙圻峻问。

“你怎么帮忙，现在你做什么，都像是在帮倒忙。”赵让摇摇头：“这些事迟早要解决，不如就趁今晚，把话说清楚吧，对洛洛和闻闻也好，对也哥也好，把话说清楚，比什么都有用。”

“你觉得你说的清楚么，你准备怎么告诉他们，这是个死局，你相信我，你只要把你那些老婆稳住，也哥那里我有办法处理。”

“你这次打算牺牲谁，任世豪么？他是真的喜欢你的啊。”赵让冷冷的问：“我不值得你这么做，你出去之后还要生活，他对你也还算好，给自己留条后路吧。”

孙圻峻瞪着赵让，杏仁般的眼睛如同一汪泉水明亮。

“值不值得不是你说的。”孙圻峻近乎承认了自己的计划，他在赵让面前，已经完全透明了。

“我不喜欢你了，所以，不用了。”

最简单的话，哪怕知道是赌气，也足够伤人。

“好的，我知道了。”孙圻峻的声音忽然变得哽咽，转身离开了。

“也哥，我能跟你聊聊么？”赵让觉得，自己可以终结这一切，带着那种近乎偏执的，少年的英雄情结，他必须结束这一切。

“好啊。”刘也的声音很平淡，似乎很早就意识到了这场对话。

两个人回到阳光房，从何洛洛来的那天起，这个房间，已经很长时间，没有像他的门口写的那样，是“赵让 刘也”了。

“你找我，是为了今晚的事吧。”两人坐好，刘也先开了口：“我没什么好说的，之前的事确实是我带着一部分人做的。”

“可是，为什么呢？”赵让看刘也并没有否认的意思，问出了他心底那个问题。

“为了保护高嘉朗啊。”刘也说的很坦然：“何洛洛他们上次也这样保护了你，你有什么不清楚的么？”

“不，不只是这样，如果你一开始就不带头，这里不会变成这样。”赵让显然并不满意：“你不是那样的人，肯定还有别的原因。”

刘也笑着摇摇头，像是看着自己没有长大的孩子，眼神里尽是无奈。

“你告诉我，我是什么样的人？”刘也轻轻弹了一下赵让的额头：“我就是这样的人。”

“你真的以为，他们如果我不出来带着他们，他们呢就会老老实实地，拿着抑制贴，然后平安的度过这场所谓的，盛大的选秀么？不会的，这个故事从开始时，就注定会走到这里。”刘也的声音开始变得有些疯狂：“不会的，如果不是我，就可能是陆思恒，马老师，甚至是远哥，任豪。”

听到这里，赵让已经有些不可置信，脸上的表情已经有些扭曲。

“每个人心底里，都有另一个自己，大家平时不表现，不代表那个自己不存在。”刘也说到这里，语气已经逐渐变低：“我起初也没想到，自己会在高嘉朗这里栽的这么惨，不过那些都是后话了，既然认栽了，那就只能把该做的都做了。”

赵让听到这里，已经没有什么话可以说了，刘也说的每一句话，都刚刚好的，说到他心底了。

“那今晚，可以不继续了么？”赵让低着头，脸色阴沉。

“没办法了，事态早已不受我的控制了，连我现在，都没法保证朗哥的安全，别的，就不说了吧。”刘也淡淡的说：“我会带着他到一个很难找的地方，但是他们能不能找到，就不是我能控制的了。”说完，就准备开门离开。

“也哥，你有没有想过，朗哥可能没法出道。”赵让最后叫住了刘也：“如果他没能出道，你们打算怎么办？”

“再说吧，我也不知道。”赵让似乎说中了刘也的心事，他愣了一下，没有回答。

15  
“催化剂在你那里吧。”孙圻峻找到了焉栩嘉。

“你要干嘛。”焉栩嘉看着孙圻峻，满脸警觉。

“你不用管，想救赵让就给我。”孙圻峻紧紧地盯着焉栩嘉的眼睛。

“你疯了么？”焉栩嘉似乎意识到了什么：“你知道赵让不想把别人拖进来吧。”

“我知道，但是你们上次不也是这么干的么？”孙圻峻眼睛盯得死死的：“他已经知道了，出了事我来扛着，他骂我说我，也正好让他死心，对你们对他都是好事，嘉嘉你这么聪明，这笔帐不会算不过来吧。”

焉栩嘉没有再回答了，孙圻峻分析的是有道理的，这样做，对他们来说，既保护了赵让，同时也把最大的竞争对手排除，没有任何不对的地方。

只是，这意味着要默许孙圻峻去祸害另一个人。

“如果你告诉任世豪，会不会好一点。”焉栩嘉最终松了口：“或许，他是乐意的，那样，我觉得赵让那样会心安很多很多。”

“嘉嘉，那是第一次，你想在第一次，体验那样的事么？”孙圻峻的语气有些绝望：“我们不想，他会想么？”

焉栩嘉缓缓闭上眼睛，长叹了一口气，从旁边柜子里拿出一小瓶催化剂，透明的玻璃瓶子里，装着粉红色的沙状粉末，粉末里还有少许晶状颗粒，在日光灯管下，随着手的转动，在不同区域折射着淡粉色的光。

有人说，这一小瓶东西是拿alpha和omega的腺体，按照一定比例研磨出来的，每一瓶，背后可能都是人命，所以才是违禁品。但其实大家也都清楚，这种东西只是按照比例找了一些自然界里随处可见的药草，如果想要生产，随时可以生产，也可以生产很多很多，更多的时候，国家封禁它，或许只是为了防止这里的人，因为上瘾而破坏生活。

性是最廉价的毒品，是罪恶之光，也是欲念之火。

孙圻峻拿出一瓶冰红茶，将粉末尽数倒了进去，起初上面还有些浑浊，用力摇了摇之后，瓶中的液体逐渐变回了最初的清澈。

“解决了。”焉栩嘉郁郁地找到周震南：“孙圻峻，给任世豪下了催化剂。”

听到这里，周震南开始浑身颤抖，他忽然想到，正好就是在今晚，任世豪给他写了一封信。

他之前几乎没有关注过这个同学，那封信里，最多的也只是一些崇拜和钦佩，他很感动，刚想要去感谢一下他，却在这个时候，知道他会成为这里的牺牲品。

“没有别的办法了么？”周震南的声音跟着身体剧烈的发抖：“要不，我们去求求也哥，他说话，再加上我们上位圈的人的影响力，说不定就没什么问题呢？”

“南南，主力，是那些淘汰的人，我们对他们，哪有什么影响力呢？他们不因为报复我们还要拉上赵让就已经万幸了，你还指望什么呢？”焉栩嘉一只手把周震南拉进自己怀里：“现在外面的事大概解决了，咱们，还是先想想怎么防止那俩醋坛子破罐破摔吧。”

周震南将手伸进裤兜，兜里任世豪的信还在，纸略带冰凉和锋利的质感有些刮手，他紧紧攒住那张纸，不知道该不该松开。

“待会不要喝东西。”在正式迎接老师之前，周震南在感谢任世豪的信后，默默说了这么一句话。

任世豪本来还很开心，自己钦佩的周震南跟自己说话了，但是这最后的一句，一下子让他没摸准头脑，可是想要细问的时候，周震南已经离开了。

“是他们让你来看着我的吧。”何洛洛看着瞎找理由紧跟在自己身边的张颜齐，笑着问了一句：“他们也是真够搞笑的，派谁来不好，把你搞过来。”

“你在说什么啊，不是你非要在我这烤串的么，我赶都赶不走，怎么变成我看着你了。”张颜齐心虚，却还是在狡辩。

何洛洛笑着摇摇头，没有再回应，而是忙着把刚刚烤好的肉装盘，待会给老师们送过去。

“张颜齐，我问你啊，你为什么也喜欢赵让啊。”

眼见已经把所有的菜装好，何洛洛和张颜齐两个人开始一盘一盘往里面端。

张颜齐没有理他，只是自顾自的盯着自己的盘子，好像是怕失误手滑后掉了。

“你是不是也不知道，我也不知道，但是呢，我就发现我特别喜欢闹他，其实我以前不怎么喜欢闹人的，但是不知道怎么的，我就是特别喜欢闹他，每次假装吃醋也好，还是故意生气也好，他都会特别认真的来哄我认错，有好多时候吧，是个明眼人都知道我是装的，但他还是会很耐心很温柔的来哄我。”

何洛洛说了很长一段话，眼睛里不知不觉已经泪光闪闪，抬头看看夜空，星光岛的夜空没有星星，也没有月亮，乌黑一片的，也不知道他在看什么。

“他们是不是觉得我今晚可能会做什么夸张的事啊，毕竟任豪出道了，我们就都没机会了。”何洛洛继续自顾自的说着。

“但是呢，我刚刚跟翟潇闻碰了一下，也真是很奇怪，知道任豪进出道位的时候，我确实打算做点什么的，甚至想到跟翟潇闻一起，毕竟跟他比我有信心，但是你说跟任豪比嘛，我没办法，人家肚子里有，我没得，这我有什么办法。你知道么，后来翟潇闻跟我说，说我们放手吧。我当时就疯了，凭什么放手啊，我怎么放手啊，我不会放手啊。”何洛洛的声音已经变得有些哽咽。

“那你现在准备怎么办？”张颜齐终于说了一句话，何洛洛于他，除了是同事，竞争对手外，还是最好的朋友之一。

“放手啊，还能怎么办？你给我指条明路好不好？”何洛洛笑了一声，表情的力度太大，眼角的眼泪溅到了手里的烧烤上。

“你要真这么喜欢他，为什么不再去争取一下呢。”张颜齐的声音有些心疼：“我觉得，如果真按照你这么说，他心里，可能还是有你的，再争取一下，说不定还有希望。”

何洛洛摇摇头，一边保持身体平衡，一边用袖子擦了擦眼睛，尽量让自己看起来不那么狼狈。

16  
“他说，他和翟潇闻，都准备放手。”张颜齐凑到周震南耳边，告诉了他这个消息。

“他们终于懂事了？”周震南听到这里，心里悬着的心落下去了一大半，现在，就只剩任世豪的事了，周震南盯着C班，孙圻峻果然带了一瓶冰红茶来，放在自己和任世豪中间。

“我觉得他挺难过的，看来是动真情了。”张颜齐小声说着。

“谁没动真情？如果不是真的喜欢他，谁闲的没事在这里找气受。”周震南斜眼瞥了张颜齐一眼：“大家都难受，以前还有个念想，现在连个念想都没了，谁心底不失落，也没见我跟焉栩嘉有他们俩那么drama queen。”

“不同人表达方式有不一样嘛。”张颜齐打着圆场，显然，周震南心情也不好，一般他这种一说就炸的时候，还是不要去点炮为好。

“提到这里我才好奇。”张颜齐没主动去点，周震南反倒问起来了：“张颜齐你最后来凑什么热闹，怎么照顾人照顾到床上去了，我真的不理解。”

“没有没有，肉体关系，你不要太在意，不会对你们产生什么威胁的。”张颜齐似乎很慌，一向说话很利索的他开始语意不清了起来，脸也变得肉眼可见的红了。

“真的？”周震南看着这个手足无措的张颜齐，半带挑衅的问了一句：“你真的没打算跟我们争？我没记错，你那几天也不在发情期啊，在搞什么？”

“真就是只是偶然，我现在都怀疑是不是他给我下蛊了还是什么，就自然而然的发生了。”张颜齐继续解释到：“而且，现在再计较这个，也没什么意思了不是，都不存在竞争了。”

周震那叹了一口气：“这倒也是。”

再次回过神来，周震南想打自己要重点关注的事，眼神又一次回到C班。

那瓶冰红茶，已经只剩一半了。

“完了。”周震南感觉头晕目眩，一下子差点没晕过去。

拍摄还要很久，拍完吃饭，还要拍表演节目，还要拍淘汰感言，还有3-4个小时的拍摄时间，即使孙圻峻药量放的少，撑到结束也分化了。

不对，不是放的少，而是应该多放，应该让他迅速分化，那样，等到录制结束的时候，经历几个小时的折磨，大概率可能已经失去意识，完全变成一个没有思想的性爱机器了。

想到这里，连周震南都冒了冷汗，毕竟，这次是最后的疯狂了，如果不这样做，初来乍到的alpha，可能并没有办法满足他们，为了彻底让赵让脱身，这是唯一的办法了。

“赵让，如果我要背叛你，但是可以帮一个人减少很多很多无辜的伤害，你会原谅我么？”周震南起身走到赵让身边，凑到他耳边，声音变得很弱很弱，他很爱赵让，但是他不能让这份爱变成另一个无关的人的负担，而且他知道，如果赵让知道了这件事，肯定也会难过。

赵让看着身旁的周震南，眼神里很复杂。

“去吧，我知道是什么事，辛苦你了。”赵让轻轻亲了周震南的脸颊一下。

焉栩嘉看到往C班走的周震南，似乎猜到了什么，想要起身拦住，却被坐在身边的赵让拉住了。

“你知不知道那意味着什么？”焉栩嘉看着计划逐渐走向破坏，音调变得有点高。

“没事，我有你们，我相信无论怎么样，都不会再发生什么了。”赵让的语气变得很坚定：“我已经告诉了所有的alpha，他们今晚都躲起来，而我们那么多人呆在一起，怎么都不会有事的。”

“你在想什么，你知道要不被盯上意味着什么啊，八个人啊，你吃的消么？而且，对你身体的损耗不亚于在外面。”焉栩嘉听着赵让的建议，一边觉得可笑，一边红了脸：“你愿意，我们八个还不愿意呢。”

“怎么了，不相信你男人的能力么？”赵让嬉笑了一句：“而且，你们没人在发情期，没有硬需求啊，想处理起来还是很轻松的，你们要觉得尴尬，关上灯不就好了。”

焉栩嘉脑子里已经有画面了，涨红的脸像是熟透了的桃子。

“你就不能想点好的方法，这么和稀泥的处理方法真的是，不知道怎么说。”焉栩嘉埋怨了一句，脑子里的黄色废料已经堆满了，阻塞了智商，失去了思考能力。

“是吗？我咋感觉，你挺期待的。”赵让轻声说了一句。

周震南给任世豪递了一个眼神，示意他出来说话，孙圻峻双手支在桌子上，没有一点反应。

“我不是告诉你，不要喝东西么，你怎么还是喝了孙圻峻的冰红茶。”关上门，屋内的熙熙攘攘瞬间去往了另一个世界。

“为什么不喝，因里面有催化剂是么？”任世豪反倒很轻松。

“你知道你还喝。”周震南想去拿手拍他，却发现因为身高原因，怎么都够不到。

“南南哥哥，你知道么，我很钦佩你，除了舞台魅力外，更多的是你很理智，你愿意为赵让牺牲很多东西，你做过的很多事，我作为旁观者，都看得很清楚，很感动。我想，如果不是那天春游时姚琛的事，你根本不会告诉他你喜欢他吧，因为你一定会觉得，他现在很幸福，那就够了，你也就很幸福了，没必要给他制造麻烦。”任世豪笑着，把周震南曾经经历的一切都说了出来。

“我说你呢，你说我干什么。”周震南听着自己的心事，不由得脸红了。

“这是一样的啊，你愿意为赵让的幸福牺牲你的，我也愿意用自己的去换孙圻峻的，就像你不管赵让是不是从身体到内心都不属于你，都要付出一样，我也不会管圻圻是否喜欢我，他希望我做的，我照做就是了。”任世豪很坦然，他早已知道了一切，也接受了这一切。

周震南没有再回答，也没有什么话可以说了，他拍了拍任世豪的肩，回到了房间里。

“怎么回来了，事情解决了？”赵让看到进来的两人，感觉不太对，拉住周震南。

“人家对我一点兴趣都没有，自愿的。”周震南随便扔了几个字，却无比精准的，把情况说的清清楚楚：“你安全了，没事了。”

薄荷的味道开始在房间里蠢蠢欲动，任世豪趴在桌子上，勉强维持着拍摄。

孙圻峻拍了拍他的后背，拎着他离开了，关门前，最后看了赵让一眼，赵让也看了他一眼。

“你要幸福啊。”孙圻峻比了一个口型，离开了房间。

17  
这场原本以为会席卷一切的风暴，到最后，只刮倒了一个人。

一个人出门，一个人回来，侧房里的任世豪，像是一个固定的免费冰淇淋机，给每一个来吃冰淇淋的孩子递出薄荷味的甜点，这场风暴，伴随着欢声笑语的晚会，伴随着排名公布，伴随着一段泪崩的家长视频，一起结束了。

就像一场不走寻常路的电影，你以为终于要到高潮了，却突然结束了。

当黄立行老师拿出C班那张保送卡，念出孙圻峻的名字的时候，孙圻峻的表情，一下子变得很复杂很复杂，黄老师说，是因为看到了他在国王里的突破，觉得他有很强的可塑性，但是孙圻峻自己心里也很清楚，所谓推荐，不过是问了一圈，根本没人想要留下，最后的无奈之举。

至于为什么没问自己，孙圻峻也知道，对于黄老师来说，谁都可以，但是自己不行。

这不是什么恩德，倒更像是一种惩罚。

赵让不会原谅自己了，他也不会再爱自己了，一切都结束了，本以为可以潇洒的离开，却要在最后，眼睁睁看着他和别人欢愉，然后被另一个人抢走。

这个惩罚，比淘汰狠多了。

“节目组喊大家出去，说是有份惊喜！”所有的活动都办完了，本以为已经到了结束录制的时候，发起人却突然对着所有的人喊了一句，提醒大家出门。

夜晚的风很凉很凉，从海上吹来，大家穿着最初发的土黄色营服，都冻得有些哆嗦。

“所以这究竟有什么意义呢，该哭的该笑的都弄完了，惊喜什么。”夏之光一脸嫌弃，双手插在裤兜里，全身都在拒绝。

“要录什么吧，篝火晚会，大家一起开开心心的什么那一类的。”姚琛看到了沙滩上燃烧着的一处营火，猜测到。

“还要晚会啊，这晚会了一晚上了，还晚会累不累啊。”夏之光继续抱怨着，他现在只想赶快回去睡觉，毕竟今天，发生太多事了，排名也好，感情也好，他真的累了。

“你还好吧。”周震南还是过意不去，主动找到了任世豪。

“我挺好的，也没我想的那么夸张，毕竟人不多，我就当享受了。”任世豪笑嘻嘻的，但是周震南能听出来，他的声音已经很虚弱了。

“离开这里就好了，外面的世界很大，你还会遇到很多很棒的人。”周震南也不知道该安慰他些什么，只能说点空道理。

“那南南哥哥呢，出道了还和赵让在一个团，但是却没法跟他在一起，一定很不好受吧。”任世豪问周震南：“刚刚孙圻峻已经答应跟我在一起了，南南哥哥也要加油啊。”

“你知道孙圻峻可能根本不爱你吧。”周震南听着这个孩子傻乎乎的发言，最终还是忍不住了。

“知道啊，但是爱这个东西，现在没有，还可以以后再慢慢培养，我妈妈嫁给我爸的时候，就不爱他，但是他们现在，依然很好很好啊，有的时候别那么较真，凑活着过就好了。”任世豪依然像是生了一场大病，每一句话都像是断了气：“你也要努力争取呀。”

“我知道了，谢谢。”周震南轻描淡写地回答道，若有所思。

“冷么？”赵让把任豪搂到怀里：“别凉着了。”

“还好，不是特别冷。”任豪盯着星光岛一片漆黑的夜空，赵让的胸膛很温暖，他下意识往那里靠了靠。

沙滩上，不知道是被谁写的，有四个特别大的字——“让你吹牛”。

牛超惯常带着发带，双手揣在兜里，靠在丰楚轩身边，就仿佛什么都没有看见。

或许唯一在意的人，就剩下了一向很虎的夏之光，排名不理想的气焰也好，任豪无声的上位也好，一切似乎都走到了尽头。他几脚踩坏了巨大的沙滩字，然后再回到队伍里。

何洛洛凑在任豪身边，任豪下意识的往旁边躲了躲。

“豪哥，我是第一个说的。”何洛洛顿了顿：“这个孩子生出来，干爹是我。”

原本担心出事的任豪，听到这句话，释然地笑了出来，他明白，何洛洛不会再做什么了。

“你来晚了，刚才翟潇闻已经定了。”任豪笑着回答。

“他是干妈，我是干爹，有区别的。”何洛洛听着翟潇闻的捷足先登，一时不知道该气该笑。

“得了吧，他的干爹干妈，到最后还不是那两个。”任豪用眼神指了指沙滩上正在写字的刘也和高嘉朗。

漫天烟火绽放，硝烟的味道弥漫在空气里，配合着海水的咸味，火光闪现，沙滩上留下了“高山原也”四个字。

“今晚谢谢你啊。”赵让突然从后面搂住周震南：“谢谢你做的一切。”

“赵让，我不太想放弃，怎么办？”

周震南黑色的瞳孔里有金黄色的光，透明的虹膜，映照着绚烂而寂寞的烟火。

18  
“你什么意思？”

“我的意思就是，我不想放弃，不想就看你跟任豪走下去了。”

“那你想怎么样？”

“我想争一争。”

“可是我没有选择的余地的。”

“不，你知道，你有。”

“你疯了么？”

“没有，只是今晚任世豪这件事让我意识到，我没法再做那个一直袖手旁观，觉得你好我就好的人了。”

“你能不能不要逼我。”

“我没有逼你。”

周震南的眼睛死死地盯着赵让，赵让的眼神在躲闪，但是周震南还是执着的，找着他的目光。

赵让茫然地望向周围，他想找人聊一聊，却发现，周围没什么人可以陪他聊聊了。

“咚咚。”

赵让敲了敲眼前的门。

“牛超在么，抱歉打扰，我有点事想问问你？”赵让的声音带着恳切。

牛超披着一件蓝色班服，开了门。

“干嘛啊，这么晚的。”牛超关上门，透过门缝，还能看到里面熟睡的丰楚轩。

“南南说，他不想放弃，我怎么办？”赵让像是个受了委屈的孩子，将无助全部写在了脸上。

“他什么意思，任豪都怀上了他还想怎么办？”牛超听着赵让的话，也充满不解：“除非他也生一个，不然不是一个层级的吧。”

“我也不知道，我也不知道他这贸贸然的一句想说什么，但是我总觉得，感觉不太对。”赵让十分惶恐。

牛超靠在门上，想了一会，也不太知道周震南想干什么。

“本来我觉得，小豪怀孕后，我就不用选了，大家也就能回到原来的样子了，结果现在这样，我……我真的是不知道怎么办了？”赵让说出了心底的话，到底来说，他还是害怕选择，害怕自己的一个选择，之后大家的关系就全毁了。

“你不能老是这么逃避，你要想的一件事是，既然你们都到这一步了，Omega的归属感是很强的，你已经标记他们了，他们就是你的人了，之后无论怎么样，都不可能回到之前了。”牛超分析着：“现在你的表现就是，你是因为他怀孕了才跟他在一起的，并不是因为你真的喜欢他比喜欢别人更多一点，如果周震南真的想争取，其实不是没有可能，只是我想不到，他会做什么。”

“这还不简单，说服任豪让他接受共侍一夫呗，不知道你们在犹豫什么。”背后的门突然打开，丰楚轩打着哈欠，随意说着。

赵让和牛超面面相觑。

“装什么，他不知道你我还不知道你么？我问你，要是任豪答应接受周震南，你愿不愿意啊，肯定愿意吧。”丰楚轩随便说着。

都是Alpha，心底那点小九九，说不说，大家还都是清楚的。

“你在想什么，任豪怎么可能答应。”牛超死死地怼了丰楚轩一句。

“那他们是怎么走到现在的。”丰楚轩似乎早料到了牛超这句话：“如果任豪真的像你像刘也那样，现在赵让身边还能有这一大圈子人？”

“这是因为在比赛期间，大家都等着离开这个地方，赵让就会做决定了。”牛超地声音已经不再那么坚定了，他好像意识到，丰楚轩说的有点道理。

“他们都是上位圈的，以后出道了抬头不见低头见的，选一个多尴尬，谁说一定非要选一个。”丰楚轩的话说的逐渐大胆。

“可是，选一个，天经地义啊。”牛超发现自己好像有点说不过了，感觉开始有些撒泼。

“那是传统，你觉得他们那一群人，什么时候在意过传统。”丰楚轩继续说着。

“虎子哥，你是不是那晚受刺激了。”赵让听着丰楚轩这个近乎疯狂的想法，以为是那晚让丰楚轩遭受了巨大的打击，觉得他嘴里说出的话，像是傻了。

“赵让，不要觉得下了岛事情就会变好，我这么多年的经验告诉我，事情的发展必然有道理，现状总是最好的，有时候我们最好的方法，就是维持现状。”丰楚轩的话意味深长。

“可是……”赵让还想反驳。

“任豪只有一个人，他们有7个人，周震南算是个头，没有他还好说，他说他不想放弃，那剩下的六个，就想放弃么？任豪怀上了能阻拦他们么？你忘记他们当时是怎么到你身边来的了？他们能来，他们就能留，不就是个孩子么，你就不怕到最后他们全怀上？赵让啊，你还是太小看他们了，你只看到了他们有多爱你，没看到，爱一个人，会有多盲目？”

丰楚轩还想继续说下去，似乎心底里的这些话已经藏了很久很久，牛超看已经控制不住，把他推进了屋里，关上了门。

“他瞎说的，昨晚几个兄弟走了，喝了点酒，说话不过脑子的，你别在意。”牛超跟赵让道歉到。

“牛超啊，我问一下你，如果虎子哥必须要再找一个，你也知道，那个人会对他很好，你会怎么选择。”赵让此时木木的，两眼无神。

“我当然选择离开啦，我凭什么在他这棵树上吊死，外面那么多比他好的alpha，我凭什么要受气。”牛超回答的很决绝：“他敢再找，我就敢走。”

“要是他们，都像你这样就好了。”赵让一把抱住牛超，这是他们第一次拥抱。

毕竟，好朋友是没必要拥抱的，特别是异性好友。

“干嘛？”牛超有点没有反应过来。

“没什么，祝你们俩百年好合。”赵让说了一句，转身离开了。

19  
“闻闻哥哥，要不，这一次我就不做安全措施了。”

赵让轻轻舔着翟潇闻后脖颈的腺体，清泉的香气配合着榛子的味道，像是清晨的树林，松鼠从一个枝头跳到另一个枝头，摇摇晃晃，秋的果实从枝头摔下来，砸在地上滚了几个圈。

“什么意思？”原本软塌塌躺在赵让身下的翟潇闻，一下子警觉了起来。

“没什么，你也给我生个孩子吧。”赵让的声音很温和，却听起来，有些毛骨悚然。

“你认真的么？”翟潇闻的瞳孔带着出其不意的惶恐，却又有Omega听到怀孕时，天然会带的母性光辉。

“我认真的，你就告诉我，你愿不愿意就好。”赵让用舌尖碰了一下翟潇闻的耳垂，翟潇闻一下子如同触电了一般，原本被吓的直起来的身体，又如同一滩水一样软了下去。

“能不能别这样，我们真的不会做别的事情了，我跟何洛洛都决定放手了，你真的没必要这样。”翟潇闻的声音像是融化的巧克力，甜腻甜腻的。

“那我就当你愿意了。”赵让没有正面回答翟潇闻的话，手指轻轻拨弄着翟潇闻两股之间的细肉，轻轻拂过小穴口，湿漉漉的，来回磨蹭却不进入。

“你让我再想想好不好。”翟潇闻几乎快哭了，现在不是个做决定的好机会，他的脑子一片混乱，被各种各样乱七八糟的东西填满了。

“可是它好像忍不住了，你看，床单都湿透了。”赵让轻轻捏着翟潇闻的屁股：“我当然可以给你时间想想，问题是，你给自己时间了么？”

翟潇闻的身体已经快熬到极限了，现在的他，随便赵让碰哪里，都敏感的想要浑身扭动。

“操我，怀孕了也没关系。”翟潇闻爬到赵让身上，带着哭腔说到，他最终还是向欲望妥协了。

翟潇闻带着山东男生传统的大骨架，而赵让则是那种标准的高瘦型身材，压在翟潇闻身上的时候，其实会有一种奇怪的错位感。

双腿压成M形，翟潇闻的胳膊够着赵让的腰，任凭他在自己身体里进进出出。

感受到体内一阵温热的时候，翟潇闻盯着天花板，脑子里只有一句话。

“他妈的完蛋了。”

完事之后的翟潇闻瘫在床上，赵让紧紧地从背后抱着他，轻微的打鼾声在耳际响着。

没有清洗，翟潇闻还能感受到自己大腿之间那股黏糊糊的感觉。

他忽然想起来，在很早以前，他还对性别没什么理解的时候，特别认真的拿手机查了一下，虽然当时查出来的是手表，但是翻了半天，还是翻到了。

“数量最为稀少，身体柔软，容易怀孕，生育率高，并且从18岁开始每月的固定时间都会出现无法自控的发情期，发情期所散发出来的信息素可以引诱Alpha们失去理智，同时，自身也会被Alpha信息素影响到失去理智。”

这一段话翟潇闻几乎可以完全背下来，还有那个数据，这个世界男性Omega的数量仅占1%。

“去他妈的，说好的数量稀少呢。”

他知道这个受孕率高是什么意思，男性Omega的受孕率更高，所以知道任豪一次就中奖时他一点都不奇怪。

原来世界里，女性怀孕概率就挺高的，Omega的概率是她们的几倍，男性Omega的几率又是正常的十几倍，这样算起来，就算基数很小，到头来概率也爆炸了。

“其实跟他养个孩子，也挺不错的，我应该是个好爸爸。”

刚刚还在骂骂咧咧，想到未来的日子，翟潇闻却突然一下子，有了点莫名其妙的期待。

“至少这下，不会有人再说我只是喜欢他的alpha身份了，应该知道我是真的很喜欢他了。”

翟潇闻回头看了看抱着自己的这个男人，他忽然发现赵让的睫毛很短很短，短的甚至有点秃。

“可千万别遗传了你这个睫毛。”翟潇闻拿手指轻轻点了点赵让的眼皮，赵让模模糊糊地动了一下，又睡过去了。

“如果是个男孩呢，当然要继承我的帅气，最好再有你的身高和腿，还有你的身材，脸就算了，脸还是像我比较好；如果是个女孩呢，也像我吧，女孩像你我担心我的姑娘嫁不出去。”

“真的，我之前怎么没发现，你长的这么多缺陷，唉，我为什么喜欢你来着。”

“算了，孩子都给你生了，再计较那些没意义了。”

翟潇闻看着熟睡的赵让，他好像看到了未来，而且，他很喜欢那个未来，很喜欢那个未来里他们。

不过，泼冷水的人，虽然来的迟，但总是会来的。

“他发疯就算了，你跟着他发什么疯？”何洛洛听翟潇闻说了昨晚发生的事，一时脑子没转过来。

“当时哪想的了那么多啊。”翟潇闻脸红的像是烤了半天的炉火：“而且，我挺愿意的。”

“大哥，你是个爱豆，你打算怎么跟你的粉丝讲这件事，告诉她们，你的偶像怀孕了，还要生下来，孩子他爹是团里另一个人，这个人之前还搞大了另一个团员的肚子，你们仨准备死在微博热搜上么？”

何洛洛觉得翟潇闻脑子抽了筋，现在搞这一出，他没看懂赵让，更没看懂翟潇闻。感觉翟潇闻之前那股精明气似乎都没了，都随着他跟了赵让后变成傻白甜了。

“那我问你，如果赵让让你给他生孩子，你生不生？”翟潇闻绕着手指，问何洛洛。

“你……”何洛洛瞬间脸也红了一大半。

“那不就是了，你放心，只要有人来问，我就用这句话回他，一句话让他闭嘴。”翟潇闻又回到了原来的人精模样。

“我真的服了你们几个了，我上辈子倒了什么血霉了这辈子遇见个这样的男人。”何洛洛无奈的瘫在椅子上。

Alpha不坏，Omega不爱。

以前开的玩笑，其实是有道理的。

20  
“你到底想干嘛？”

“我不想选了，就这样。”

“那你有考虑过我的感受么？”

“我不拦你，如果你想走的话，我没有意见。”

任豪重重地砸上了阳光房的门，两眼通红的离开了这个房间，走到门口的时候，正好遇上过来的周震南。

周震南看了一眼任豪，想要问些什么，任豪却头也不回的跑了。

翟潇闻的事大家都知道了，这背后的意思，大家业都知道了。

他轻轻推开阳光房的门，曾经那张供他们九个人躺过的大床，现在，只有赵让一个人在那里了，他盘着腿坐在床上，背对着大门，盯着蓝色的墙，不知道在想些什么。

“在想什么？”周震南脱掉鞋子，爬上床，轻轻坐在赵让身边。

“没什么。”赵让倒下来，躺在周震南腿上，看着周震南的脸。

“你知道翟潇闻有很大可能怀上吧。”周震南尽量让自己的语气听起来隐忍。

“知道。”赵让伸手摸着周震南的脸。

“你这又是何必呢？豪哥会很伤心很伤心的。”周震南这一次出奇的没有反抗。

“不是你最开始说，你不想放弃的么？”赵让突然苦笑：“你不想放弃，他们也一样，那还不如，就现在这样，我觉得挺好的。”

“我说不想放弃，不是让你维持原状。”周震南顿了顿，说出了那句他埋在心底很久很久的话：

“我想，我是你唯一的Omega。”

“不是，是我是只属于你的Alpha，就像你的玩具一样，可以不玩，但是不能让家里其他人碰。”赵让轻轻笑着，手指拂过周震南的脸颊。

“那你想怎么样，让我们全部怀孕么，用我们的未来，给你的懦弱找借口？”周震南感觉有些生气。

“是啊，但是我不强求，你们谁受不了了，可以离开，营里的风暴已经结束了，出去，这个世界上有的是alpha，你们再去找我不拦着。”赵让从周震南身上翻下来，躺在床上。

“反正我就是这样的人，发现我的渣男真面目了，就赶快把我甩了吧，下一个，总是更乖的。”

声音有些绝情，如同一把刀，直直的插进周震南心脏里。

“所以你当初跟我说的，我的选择余地，是什么？”赵让此时背对着周震南，默默问道。

“即使到了这里，你说你选择一个，我们还是能理解的。”周震南缓缓说道。

“然后呢？”赵让翻过来，胳膊支着头问道。

“然后好好爱他啊。”周震南继续说着：“你可以和他在聚光灯外的角落里，过着只属于你们俩的小日子，一起吃饭一起睡，在每个发情期到来的时候守在他身边，过几年，等到粉丝逐渐能接受后再公开，然后结婚生子，白头偕老。”

“那你们呢？”赵让的瞳孔反射着澄澈的光。

“我们，我们开始也许会很伤心，但是总是能走出去的，我们会找一个更爱我们的人，然后很多年后再提到你，也只是微微一笑，感叹当年太年轻不懂事，虽然波折了些，但是谁又能说，这辈子真的会只喜欢一个人呢？”周震南慢慢讲着。

“那成团的这两年怎么办？”赵让继续问：“这两年，真的能像我们预想的那样，平平稳稳地过去么？”

周震南摇摇头，露出了一个释然的笑。

“赵让，我知道，你刚刚说的那一切，就是为了把我们都赶走，或许你觉得，绝情一点，大家都离开了，哪怕你自己寂寞一点，对大家都是好事。”

赵让没有吭声。

“可是我才20岁，你也才18岁，这两年，我还等得起。”

周震南的眼角似有泪光闪现，赵让轻轻拉了拉周震南，将他紧紧抱在自己怀里，就像他们最初在一起那样。

“你知道了可以，但是你别告诉他们好么，我真的不想，再耽误他们的时间了。”赵让在周震南耳边，轻轻地说。

“你相信我，他们，都看得出来的。”

“可是小豪他等不起了。”

“可是他也只能等了。”

“我不想让他等了。”

“那你选择他吧，我们等。”

此时的任豪，正躲在某个不知名的练舞室，抱着双腿，蜷缩在角落。

“你还记不记得，最开始只有我们仨的时候。”有个声音出现，任豪抬起头，是手里拎着一瓶冰红茶的焉栩嘉。

任豪接过冰红茶，焉栩嘉顺着坐在他身边，也蜷了起来。

“我没事，谢谢。”任豪自然知道他此时的来意。

“我知道你没事，他都做了那么多了，我们也都一一过来了，现在你还带着他的种，也不会有什么事的。”焉栩嘉轻轻靠在任豪肩上，彷佛此时，需要安慰的是自己。

对于一个伤心的人来说，他最需要的，往往是感觉自己被需要。

“他是不是，说了很多很混账的话啊。”焉栩嘉问任豪。

任豪没有回答，算是默认了。

“什么，受不了了可以走之类的，感觉很像他，又感觉很不像他的那种话。像他，是因为他不是第一次说出这种话了，不像他，是因为他一直都很温柔的，不是那种会说特别决绝的话的人。”焉栩嘉继续猜测着。

“嘉嘉，如果当初我不那么做，最后，他还是会和你在一起的吧。”任豪突然插了一句进来：“有的时候，我觉得你喜欢他，真的比我们要多的太多了。”

焉栩嘉摇摇头，微笑着。

“现在再说那些没有意义了，而且，当时他不也，什么都没发现么？”

“如果是你的话，其实我可以接受，因为很多时候，跟你比，我真的觉得自己做的不够好。”

“可是他们又比我少爱了多少呢？”

21  
“中奖了么？”小粤哥守在房间门口，看着里面出来的翟潇闻，焦急地问道。

翟潇闻无奈地摇摇头，似乎有些失落，彭楚粤却着实松了一口气。

“还好没有，你个死丫头，万一中奖了，回去龙丹妮还不把你砸了。”彭楚粤重重地敲了翟潇闻的头一下。

“阿粤，可是我是真的很想要，怎么办？”翟潇闻缩着身体，像是个犯错的孩子，一边听着父母的训斥，一边还在想着，怎么顶嘴。

“以后再说吧。”一旁站着的夏之光声音冷冷的：“现在不是好时机。”

“你不就是抱怨为什么不是你么，有什么好酸的。”翟潇闻此时心情明显不好，死死地怼了夏之光一句。

“你自己不爱惜还好意思说我。”夏之光被挑了心事，本来这段时间因为上次排名的事压力还很大，正愁无处发泄，也跟着回怼了一句。

“你怕是连不爱惜的机会都没有，酸什么，营里没有柠檬？”翟潇闻越说越激动，似乎这一切的不顺，都是夏之光的锅，可是大家都清楚，他是真的很想要，但是过了这个村，可能就没这个店了。

“我发情期就快了，咱们走着看。”夏之光最后怼了一句，离开了。

“阿粤你看他。”翟潇闻十分委屈。

“好了，你们俩谁都有错，谁都别说谁了好吧。”阿粤看着远去的夏之光，眼中似有担心，但他也知道，他拦不住。

“朗啊，你改天，去找赵让聊聊吧。”彭楚粤没有办法，他没法看着自己的这些小孩，轮着犯傻。

“没什么，小年轻总是要作一作的，撞了南墙就好了。”高嘉朗似乎完全不在意，他现在更在意的，是自己能不能出道，如果不能，他和刘也，该怎么办。

“他们要作我知道，但是，哪有拿怀孕这种事情来玩的，一个个都这么不负责任，真的是，你就不怕下个中奖的是你闺女。”彭楚粤还是气的不打一处来。

“南南要是想生，我还能不让他生了不成，你也别太在意这种事，他们自己有分寸的。”高嘉朗还是心不在焉的。

“得了，你们天下Alpha一般黑，反正到时候被社会攻击，身体上还要遭罪的不是你们。”彭楚粤翻了个白眼。

很早很早以前就是了，偷情把人肚子搞大了，这个社会上所有的人，似乎只会骂女方是荡妇，而男方道个歉就过去了。

以前是这样，现在也是这样。

“阿粤啊，你要不，也给我生一个吧。”高嘉朗突然拉过彭楚粤。

彭楚粤一下子愣住了。

“你是疯了还是傻了，刘也同意了？”

“没有，要在他知道之前。”

“你不怕他杀了你。”

“我怕他不杀了我。”

说到这里，彭楚粤已经基本明白了高嘉朗的意思。

“再争取一下吧，说不定能出道呢？”彭楚粤安慰着高嘉朗。

“公司那边，不会让我出的。”高嘉朗阴着脸。

“怎么可能，他们不是挺希望你进团的么，你也喊了好几次话了。”彭楚粤轻轻坐在高嘉朗腿上：“又不像我，开始就是来准备照顾他们几个的。”

“我换公司了你知道么？”高嘉朗苦笑道：“如果他们真的打算让我出，怎么着，进出道位的都不会是肚子里有个定时炸弹的任豪吧。”

高嘉朗想透了，外面的意思已经很明确了，这里由不得他。

“即使他进去了，你们也不一定要分开嘛。”彭楚粤还在替高嘉朗想着计策。

高嘉朗摇摇头，笑了出来。

“他已经那么不容易了，好不容易盼来个机会，各自安好，对他，对我，都会更好。”

彭楚粤听着高嘉朗的话，一时不知道该怎么回答。

“那我呢，我到最后，就只是你的一个，让刘也离开你的工具么？”阿粤咬紧嘴唇。

虽然这一刻他已经等了很久，虽然他对高嘉朗，倒更像是周震南准备对赵让那样，看着他幸福就够了，但是临到头来，总是觉得，心里空落落的。

“喜欢一个人可以再慢慢培养，原来我心里有一个人，那个人把那里占的满满的，现在他该离开了，我觉得，我会慢慢喜欢你的，当然，也会一直对你好的。”高嘉朗的声音里带着致命的温柔，逐渐融化了彭楚粤。

刘也推开门，看到床上赤身裸体的高嘉朗和彭楚粤，脸上似乎轻轻跳了一下。

高嘉朗没有要解释的意思，只是死死地盯着刘也。

“学谁不好，学起赵让来了，你真觉得这种事能把身边的Omega赶跑么？”刘也轻轻挑了一下眉毛，然后脱掉了外套。

“我刚刚没有带套。”高嘉朗的语气里带着视死如归的气势。

“哦。”刘也回答了一声，随手脱掉了裤子和衬衫，赤裸地站在两人面前。

“来，我也来体验一下，当时何洛洛跟我讲的东西。”刘也纤细的手指挑着高嘉朗的下巴，另一只手撕掉了脖子后的抑制贴。

血红色的蔷薇，在灯光下绽放，丝玉的皮肤，白里透红的色泽，带着禁忌之味。

“动手啊高嘉朗，谁今天用保护措施谁是孙子！”

22  
“也许每一个男子全都有过这样的两个女人，至少两个。娶了红玫瑰，久而久之，红的变了墙上的一抹蚊子血，白的还是‘床前明月光’；娶了白玫瑰，白的便是衣服上沾的一粒饭黏子，红的却是心口上一颗朱砂痣。”

张爱玲写的时候很美，生活却没那么美。

恋爱里人总是会分不清，自己究竟是白玫瑰，还是红玫瑰。

比如按高嘉朗的来说，从性格上说，站在他背后的白玫瑰当之无愧是彭楚粤，而刘也，也就像他浑身散发出的那股红蔷薇的味道一样，是红玫瑰。可是你再看看故事，刘也是家里顽强的维护着关系的那个，从这个角度看，他是白玫瑰，而每天在外面风姿妖娆的那朵红玫瑰，则是陆思恒。

再比如说赵让，从性格上说，白玫瑰应该是焉栩嘉，而红玫瑰，则是孙圻峻，毕竟，孙圻峻本身就是红玫瑰；但是真的再去看他们的故事，你又会发现，白玫瑰应该是任豪，而红玫瑰，则就多了去了。

到底来说，谁是红玫瑰，谁是白玫瑰，一点都不重要。因为无论你是红玫瑰还是白玫瑰，在alpha眼中，跟他们自己比，你可能真的什么都不是。

张颜齐像是赵让养的猫，只是会在固定的时间，变成娇羞的人，然后要一些他平时做猫时，不会要的东西。

他的加入总是有些不合时宜，毕竟前面有那么多人，还都是他的好朋友，他贸贸然地闯进来，让人摸不着头脑的同时，也让人看不到他存在的意义。

在吃瓜群众看来，没爆出怀孕之前，孙圻峻是BUG，但是BUG自己退出了，大家普遍看好周震南焉栩嘉二选一，后来任豪跟何洛洛勉强能凭借着进来的时间早和一些别的加入战局，至于夏之光，姚老师和翟潇闻，本来就是倒追的，也是不知道怎么就进去的，并没有特别受到关注。

至于你说张颜齐，他可能也就比连明面关系都没有的牛超好一点吧。

刚回来的时候，还会有人吐槽他是买“重庆三角”送的。但是看着看着，发现赵让逐渐喜欢跟张颜齐呆在一起的时候，大家才发现，事情好像没他们想的那么简单。

很简单，因为只有他，是赵让主动的，这里面张颜齐有没有别的东西大家已不得而知，但是光这一条，就够让剩下的七个人吃不消了。

其实张颜齐什么都没做，大抵是他总是喜欢说一些人生道理，也总是善于倾听，这样的人，到哪里都会受欢迎，周围的人越来越乱，赵让不知道找谁，去找张颜齐，也是正常的。

可是赵让又怎么会知道，或者赵让又怎么会意识到，他在跟张颜齐抱怨，向张颜齐讨建议的时候，张颜齐也是他身边的一部分，他的心也在滴血。

矫情的人需要用矫情的方法处理，虽然翟潇闻这一招对刘也一点都不起效，但是赵让这里，还是有点效果的，他能感觉到，翟潇闻的事情之后，大家或多或少还是疏远了些。

“可是，他们早晚，还是会回来的，你到时候，还是免不了，要难堪。”张颜齐安慰着赵让。

“先不说这个了，今天你发情期吧。”赵让的声音冷冷的，像是在执行什么任务一样，撕掉了自己的抑制贴，然后在榛子的味道种，凑到张颜齐的后脖颈，撕掉了他的抑制剂。

水蜜桃的味道甜丝丝的，随着抑制的下降，张颜齐逐渐从猫变成有需求的人，全身变红，羞答答地躺在床上。

平时看起来挺大挺宽一个人，脱了衣服，实际上腰快比何洛洛还细了。

赵让轻轻地咬着张颜齐的腺体，像是在吸熟透的水蜜桃的汁水，而满身通红的张颜齐，就随着赵让的每一个动作，全身颤抖。

走到关键的一步，赵让迟疑了一会，还是从旁边的抽屉里拿出一个小袋子，熟练地撕开包装。

“为什么？”张颜齐虽然此时脑子已经不太清醒，可是他还是不懂，明明，上一次翟潇闻……

“没什么，我不想害你。”赵让有些木木然的。

张颜齐一下子清醒了，他好像明白了什么，往旁边翻了个身，挣扎着拿被子盖住了身体。

“你还是把我当外人是么？”张颜齐的语气近乎哽咽。

“不是，我只是觉得，你未来，肯定还是能遇到更好的人的，而我……”赵让试图解释。

“你还是觉得，我当初之所以跟了你，只是因为你是这个营里为数不多的alpha是么？”张颜齐的话冷冷的，发情期的潮水又逐渐涌了回来，他的意识又逐渐开始模糊。

“不是，但是我相信未来，你肯定……”赵让还在辩解。

“别说了……”张颜齐感觉已经有些面如死灰，打断了赵让的话：“我陪着你这么久，你真的，什么感觉都没有么？”

“可我已经有他们了。”赵让轻轻拉起张颜齐，他却仍然执意要开门离开。

“那你对我算什么，施舍么，谢谢啊，我不需要。”张颜齐感觉自己已经快不行了，匆忙地想要拿抑制贴盖住，却没想到，自己此时已经完全软了，根本没有力气。

“对不起啊。”这是张颜齐失去意识之前，赵让对他说的最后一句话。  
23  
张颜齐再次醒来的时候，后脖颈上已经贴上了抑制贴，微微的酥麻传来，躺在阳光房的床上，边上坐着的姚琛和赵让还在小声聊天。

依稀中能看见姚琛的脸很红，满脸娇羞的，一副不争气的样子。

或许是感受到了张颜齐醒了，两个人齐刷刷的转过身来。

“醒了？”姚琛伸出手来摸了摸张颜齐的头，温度已经褪的差不多了，他给赵让使了个眼神，赵让便起身离开了。

伴随着门碰上的声音，屋里只剩下了姚琛和张颜齐。

“何必呢？”姚琛笑吟吟地说：“既然当初把自己给他了，现在也犯不着为了那一点小事折磨自己。”

“我不像你。”张颜齐勉强起身：“我眼里揉不得沙子，他做别的，我都能接受，我就是不能接受，他把那种事当成施舍，我感觉恶心。”

“还施舍呢，韩寒的小说看多了吧。”姚琛用手指戳了戳张颜齐的头：“说句不好听的话，虽说到头来解决问题的是我们，但是他们又何尝不是乐在其中呢，你情我愿互相交换的事，怎么就施舍了。”

“可是他对我，一点意思都没有，我不愿意这样。”张颜齐咕囔着。

“你还想跟他平等呢，我们这么多人，哪个不是付出了很多，到最后也没索求什么，在我看来啊，感情这个东西呢，就是不计较得失的，你这么计较得失，反倒证明，是你居心不良呢！”姚琛继续说到。

“他上我唉，怎么就是我居心不良了。”张颜齐红了脸，还在狡辩。

“他周围那么多人，如果有需求，你是比任豪好看还是比夏之光身材好，是比翟潇闻好推倒，还是比何洛洛会撒娇？”姚琛不知道是在说谁：“到头来，是我们在死皮赖脸地扒着人家，不要老是用性别去判定谁主动谁被动。”

“可当时，确实是他先撩我的啊。”张颜齐似乎很委屈。

“你再仔细想想？”姚琛给张颜齐递来一杯水。

人会产生一些记忆偏差，很多时候，是因为他们觉得，自己并不能接受自己做出那样的事，所有到头来，找了一些别的借口，别人不相信，自己深信不疑。

“那你就那么，心甘情愿？”张颜齐逐渐心虚了。

“我觉得现在挺好的，当初我也不是在他单身的时候追他的，既然当时我能接受，现在我也能接受。”姚琛似乎十分坦然。

“那到底为什么呢，你不觉得我们很奇怪么？”张颜齐执着地追问。

“不知道，大概是没遇见别人了吧，遇见比他更好的人，说不定就变好了。”姚琛笑着回答。

“那你继续等吧，我不能奉陪了，我清醒了。”张颜齐似乎已经下了决心。

他是最后一个进来的人，也是第一个离开的人。

“赵让，我不喜欢你了，我们做回朋友吧。”张颜齐做出这样的决定似乎并不出人意料，姚琛也并没有挽留他的意思。

来去自由，赵让也没有说什么，只是抱了张颜齐一下。

“对不起。”赵让紧紧地抱着张颜齐：“这段时间也谢谢你。”

“没事，我心甘情愿的。”

张颜齐言语里似乎还透露着些许不舍，但是他看不到未来了，他来的还是太晚了，他觉得，无论怎么样，赵让的生活的另一半里都不会有自己了。

“你有空多去看一下姚琛，他真的，很喜欢很喜欢你，虽然他不会太明显地表露出来，但是你要相信，他真的很喜欢你。”张颜齐对赵让说。

“我知道，我会好好照顾他的，你放心。”赵让轻轻吻了张颜齐的额头一下。

“对了，今天是我发情期，最后一次，就当我欠你的。”张颜齐小声说，揭掉了脖子后的抑制贴。

赵让的眼神里不知道是什么，他轻轻撕下自己脖子后的抑制贴，榛子的味道再一次扩散开来。

熟练地脱掉张颜齐的衣服，轻轻压在他背后，舌头像是吃水蜜桃一样，舔过腺体。

赵让从旁边拿过那一小包安全套，这一次，又被张颜齐制止了。

“最后一次，让我好好感受一次，出事了我担着。”

赵让咽了一口口水，将那一小方扔在床边，点了点润滑在手上，轻轻在张颜齐两腿之间搅了几下，然后，身体前倾，进去了。

张颜齐咬着牙，一阵一阵的高潮从下体，透过脊髓，像是跳起来的心电波，荡在脑子里。

“你以后还是要多吃点饭，你真的，瘦的只剩皮包骨头了，这样不好。”赵让一边抽插，一边跟张颜齐说着。

“压力太大了吧，而且，我头大，也看不太出来。”张颜齐勉强回答着，声音带着发情期的娇羞。

“别人看不看的出来不重要，自己健康最重要，还是要长点肉比较好。”

“谢谢你啊。”

下身一阵温热，以前总看书上说，说那个东西是滚烫的，但是其实，好像并没有那么夸张，想来也是，毕竟也是从另一个人身体里出来的，那个人的身体，又怎么能做到滚烫呢？

就跟人总说“离别是为了更好的重逢”，可是当时都离开了，又何必谈什么重逢呢？


End file.
